Rabbit
by storieshrj
Summary: Steam Powered Giraffe Fan Fic with lots of Feels. 1st book in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Spine sighed as he stepped through the door way into Walter Manor, home once again. He stepped out of the way allowing Rabbit and Hatchworth to enter. Rabbit immediately raced off in the direction of his room, rambling on in unintelligible squeals. Hatchworth looked quizzically at The Spine. "Is something wrong The Spine?"The Spine took a moment before answering, "No Hatchworth, everything's fine. Why don't you go see what Rabbit's up to." Hatchworth gave him another quizzical look before heading off in the direction of Rabbit's room.

The Spine walked over to a window, looking out from behind the dark curtains at Michael, Matt, and Steve who were still unloading the band, usually The Spine would offer to lend a hand, but not today. He closed the curtains once again, savoring the darkness of the room. He felt peaceful, but something was not quite right. The Walter wi-fi was eerily quiet, there were no sudden outbursts of gleeful laughter from Rabbit, the air didn't buzz with questions from Hatchworth. "Rabbit?" He called out, "Hatchworth?" He took a few steps forward, genuinely concerned before he heard laughter.

"Yeah Spine?" Rabbit asked with a bubbly enthusiasm. "Nothing Rabbit, things just got a bit to quiet for a minute…" His reply trailed off. Rabbit popped his head around the door, "S-somethin' botherin' you Spine?" The Spine sat down on the couch and loosened his tie, "It's nothing Rabbit, really." Rabbit stepped into the room, his arm twitched slightly, "You know Spine, I am your b-brother, you can tell me anything."

The Spine sighed, looking at the copper bot before him, it was hard to believe Rabbit was his older brother sometimes. The Spine smiled at him, Rabbit always tried his best to cheer him up. The Spine took off his beloved fedora, setting it on the couch next to him. The Spine opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the door to the mansion was flung open.

Steve, Michael, and Matt came in laughing, unaware of the conversation between the two brother. The air rushed into the room, cooling the temperatures around them, not that the automatons could truly feel the change. Rabbit turned to the humans, who had quieted considerably when they entered the manor, as they headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Rabbit turned back to The Spine to see him standing once again, The Spine took a step towards his brother, before pulling him into a tight embrace, the metals clanged together loudly, only slightly muffled by fabric. Michael Reed came rushing around the corner, after hearing the sound, afraid of another break down, but was stopped in his tracks by the brotherly embrace, before he quietly backed out of the room.

"I care about you Rabbit, I really do." The Spine said quietly, still holding his brother close. Rabbit held The Spine tightly, his embrace felt safe, "I care about you too Spine, that's what family does, they care about each other."

When they released each other The Spine felt better than he had in decades, it was only then he noticed the dark stain soaking through Rabbits jacket, his right shoulder began twitching badly. "Rabbit? Rabbit, what's wrong?" The Spine asked him, desperately trying to strip away the jacket over the oil soaked shoulder. "I don't - I don't- I don't-" Rabbit was stuck in a loop, The Spine could feel Rabbit's fear growing along with his own. "Michael!" He shouted, "Michael, somethings wrong we need you in here, now!" The Spine's commanding voice carried through the house.

Michael Reed was in the kitchen with Steve and Matt when the call rang out, the sound of metal crashing to the floor followed shortly after. Michael dropped his mug of cocoa and ran through the house.

The Spine dropped to his knees cradling Rabbit in his arms, his brother trembled, his photo receptors flickering as he jolted uncontrollably. His brother had been so full of life only moments before. "Michael!" His voice rang out once again. Michael came skidding around the corner toolbox in hand, "What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

The Spine looked up at him, "I don't know. But you have to fix him. NOW Mr. Reed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Steve remained in the kitchen seated calmly even as Michael raced out the door to the aid of the robots. Steve tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrated on listening. He returned to sipping his cocoa after he heard nothing that was too terribly alarming, probably just another minor repair he thought. Matt looked at the door way that Michael had left through so suddenly, "Shouldn't we go after him?" he asked. Steve set down his mug and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, "It's probably nothing, sometimes the bots need repair, happens all the time, they are 116 years old after all." The Spine 's voice rumbled through the kitchen again. "Michael!" Steve was suddenly roused from his chair, with Matt quick to follow, "I thought you said it was probably nothing…." Matt said confusedly. Steve whirled around to face him, and there was no hiding the fear in Steve's eyes as he spoke, "The Spine never yells ." No more words were needed as they worked their way through their halls to the wounded robot.

Hatchworth was alone in his room, but he knew exactly what was going on. He could feel Rabbit's fear and The Spine's worry being unconsciously transmitted across the Walter Wi-fi. Hatchworth watched over Rabbit through The Spine's photo receptors, a black tear rolled down the metal plates that assembled his face. He wiped it away carefully. "What is this leaking affecting my eye?" He wondered. Hatchworth hadn't cried in many years, the memories of tears had long since been cleared, and only now, did Hatchworth begin to cry once more.

Michael knelt down beside the fallen robot, and pried away the plates above Rabbit's shoulder. The red and black liquid that had been pooling behind them spilled over the edge, as the transmission fluid and oil mixed in the light, Michael couldn't help but notice how much it looked like blood. Michael reached into the open cavity, unconcerned by the fact that his fingers could be burned by the metal of Rabbit's boiler. As he reached back to find the broken lines his hand skimmed Rabbit's boiler. Where his hand had touched there was supposed to be a burning sensation and pain, but there was nothing but cold metal. "No," he muttered, "no no no no no, thats not good at all." he reached in further feeling the boiler, hoping for even an inch of heat. Rabbit's boiler had gone cold. The Spine started straight at Michael Reed, "What's wrong with my brother?" He asked, his tone cold and monotone. Michael was petrified by The Spine's demeanor but managed to stammer out. "I can fix the broken lines, that's the easy part". He stared straight back at The Spine, "We have a much bigger issue here," he said as Steve and Matt rounded the corner, "Rabbit's boiler has gone cold."

Steve came around the corner just in time to hear Michael say the fatal words. Rabbit was obviously still alive, but with a cold boiler that couldn't be the case for long. Michael look back at Steve and Matt for a moment before turning back to the badly damaged Rabbit. The Spine looked up before turning to Matt and saying in that same cold voice. "Go get Peter VI." For the first time since entering Walter Manor, Steve was genuinely scared, not just for Rabbit's life, but for his own as well. Rabbit's voice box crackled as he attempted to form words, oil sprung from his lips as he tried to speak, "Am-am I going to d-die Spine?" He asked somberly. The Spine looked down at His older brother, still holding him in his arms. "You're not going to die Rabbit, not if I have anything to do with it.

Matt had abandoned all thoughts of walking as he sprinted through the halls of the Walter manor. He narrowly missed knocking over Brianna as he made his way to Peter Walter VI's office. He came to the large wooden door at the end of a hall. A large gold sign adorned the door reading 'Office of Peter Walter VI'. He had been told when he first came to the manor he had been told, if you knock on this door, something is very wrong, and he is our final hope. Taking a deep breath Matt knocked on the door with a gentle rap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of the knock ricocheted through the hall, Matt held his breath unconsciously, unsure of what to expect when the door would open, if it would open. After what felt like hours the door opened. A man in a wooden mask, with what appeared to be a keyhole cut out of the center. He stood there in silence for a few moments. "Well?" The man asked him. "It must be something rather important to interrupt my work with blue matter." Peter shifted his weight on his walking stick examining Matt. "It might help if you're breathing." Matt hadn't realized that he wasn't breathing until that point. Matt was only able to utter a single word, a word far more powerful than he could ever realize. "Rabbit…" he almost whispered. Peter straightened up, and stepped out of his office closing the door firmly behind him. "Where?" He responded calmly. Matt turned and walked down the hall, with Peter following.

The Spine was becoming aggravated. Michael had fixed Rabbits leaks and cleaned him up as best he could. He stepped away to speak with Steve about the situation. He wondered where Matt could possibly be. Rabbit grasped The Spine's hand tightly, sensing how tense he was, looking down at his battered older brother, it was hard not to let the tears he held back fall. "Please Spine. Please." That was all Rabbit said, but it was enough to keep The Spine anchored to the spot.

Hatchworth left his room, knowing he had to face it himself sooner or later. He nearly slammed into a confused Brianna. He mumbled an apology and made a motion to leave. Brianna placed a hand on his shoulder knowing that he could easily walk away if he wanted to, but she hoped he wouldn't. Hatchworth turned around, surprised by the sudden contact. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting so strangely?" she asked him. Hatchworth's eternal smile had faded away hours ago, he looked at her and said one word. "Rabbit." She reached for her phone. "I'm going to tell Paige, and then you're going to show me where he is." her fingers flew across the keys, knowing a phone would take far too long. She tucked her phone away and took Hatchworth's arm as he led her down the hall, she prepared herself for the worst.

Matt finally came back to the room with Peter Walter. When he walked in he heard a sound from The Spine that sounded almost like a growl. Rabbit looked towards Matt as the sound of the click of a walking stick on the hardwood floors. Peter Walter VI rounded the corner with a calm demeanor. He took a toll of the room before looking at Michael. "Well?"

Michael immediately brought Peter over to Rabbit, who was doing his best to smile for Peter. The appearance of Peter made him uneasy, all of the robots knew that Peter only came around on special occasions. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked. Michael grasped Peter's hand and guided it down into the hole in Rabbit's shoulder. "it's not what you're supposed to be seeing," He felt the edge of the boiler, "it's what you're supposed to be feeling." Peter jumped a fraction of an inch when he touched the cold boiler. "It's cold…." He withdrew his hand and looked directly at Michael, "you were right to come and get me."

Hatchworth and Paige entered the room to see Peter kneeling by Rabbit. Brianna nearly gasped when she saw him, it worse than she could have imagined if Peter was here. Paige entered the room with a worried expression on her face, she flocked to Rabbit, stroking his face gently. She looked at The Spine, making eye contact with his photo receptors, they both knew there was little hope. Rabbit's head twitched again. "Wh-when did ev-ev-evryone get here?" he asked brokenly. Peter was too busy talking with Michael to notice Rabbit. Steve was getting Brianna and Hatchworth caught up on what had happened so far. Paige stroked Rabbit's face soothingly, "We all came as soon as we heard Rabbit, we're all worried about you." Rabbit smiled a little, and twitched, "You-you-you don't have to w-worry about me." He said trying to be brave.

Peter and Michael had finished talking. Peter spoke once again, "We need to take him to his room. I'll need to fix that boiler." Within an instant The Spine was standing once again, holding his brother. He carried him to his room before laying him on the bed gently. He had gotten there before anyone else, using his inhuman speed to his advantage. "Sp-Spine?"

"Yes Rabbit?" listening closely for his brothers quiet speech."S-sing for me?" He asked. The pleading in his voice was unmistakable. The Spine was quiet for a moment thinking of the right song to sing, before sitting beside the bed. He opened his mouth and let the lyrics flow.

Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?

Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry

And everything, it will surely change

Even if I tell you I won't go away today  
Will you think that you're all alone

When no one's there to hold your hand?

When all you know seems so far away

And everything is temporary, rest your head

I'm permanent


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Spine was still singing when the rest walked in, he paused for a moment, giving them a nod to acknowledge that he knew they were there before continuing the song for Rabbit. Peter and Michael walked over to the bed, and began to remove the metal covering his chest. Rabbit was vaguely aware of their presence, but he was focused intently on his brother, he stared straight into the bright green of his brother's photo receptors.

When the song ended The Spine made a motion to get up to allow Michael and Peter more room to work. Rabbit grabbed The Spine's hand tightly, a dark tear slipped out and fell down onto his pillow, "Please….. Don't stop." Rabbit whispered. The Spine looked at his defenseless older brother before holding his hand tighter, and whispering back "Okay Rabbit…. I won't stop."

As the other stood by watching Peter and Michael operate on Rabbit, they gathered together finding strength in each other, truly a family. Paige was crying on Brianna's shoulder, terrified of what might happen, Brianna had already shed her own share of tears. Matt, Steve and Hatchworth tried to hold it together for Rabbit.

Peter spoke for the first time since they had entered the room. "You might want to go into stasis for this part Rabbit…" Rabbit shook his head violently, and spoke a word that stopped them all. "No."

For a minute the room was silent, they all felt ashamed of their weakness while Rabbit went through a pain more than any of them could every imagine. The Spine picked up the song, a slow and rumbling voice that filled the room with strength and warmth. Rabbit smiled at The Spine before clenching his teeth hard as Michael and Peter started into the boiler.

Minutes stretched into hours, and The Spine continued to sing for Rabbit. Brianna brought the Spine a bottle of water to fuel his boiler. As the hours stretched longer The Spine refused to go into stasis. Not while rabbit ay on what could be his death bed. Rabbit squeezed The Spine's hand to let him know he knew he was still there. The Spine wished he could take his brother's place.

Through all of it The Spine kept singing for Rabbit, hoping that maybe somehow it could keep the pain and nightmares away. Even as Rabbit finally slipped into stasis he continued to sing. He felt his own power levels beginning to sink as he sat by Rabbit's bedside, but he refused to leave his side. He was still awake and singing when Rabbit awoke. Rabbit saw that his brother was still awake. He reached up and touched The Spine's cheek. "Sleep Spine….. you n-need it." Rabbit rarely played the part of big brother, but right now, his little brother needed him. "I'll st-still be here when you w-w-wake up."

The Spine finally allowed himself to slip into much needed stasis, hoping that his brother's words would be true when he awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Spine realized something was wrong the moment he awoke from stasis. His photo receptors clicked on casting a greenish hue on the red walls of the Hall of Wires. "Rabbit…" he mumbled under his breath, systems still coming online after stasis.

He could see his metallic body across the room. He sent a telepathic signal to his body, willing it to walk towards him, but it only twitched. As his systems began to catch up with him, the signals grew stronger, allowing his body to begin taking steady steps forward. When his body reached him, he felt his snake like form slide into the familiar hollow of his robotic body. He automatically straightened his tie, before reaching for his ever present fedora, sitting next to his stasis chamber.

He walked out of the Hall of Wires and headed straight towards Rabbit's room. Hatchworth and Peter were already there, Peter looked up when The Spine entered. "I didn't think you'd be out of stasis for a few more hours." The Spine glared at him, annoyed at having been moved away from his brother, Hatchworth shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be the next victim of The Spine's angry glare. The Spine returned to Rabbit's side.

Hatchworth wondered if he had made the right choice in helping Peter to move The Spine. He knew that The Spine needed a true stasis, but they all knew that wouldn't happen until Rabbit was well again. His thoughts quieted as he watched his new brothers, his new _family_, as The Spine touched Rabbit's face gently and said something that he couldn't quite hear. The Spine looked up and gestures for him to come over. Hatchworth got up from his seat and walked over to join his brothers.

Rabbit's photo receptors struggled to interpret the silvery shape that appeared next to him. "S-Spine?" The shape shifted a small bit before responding "Yeah Rabbit, it's me." Rabbit tried to make what he hoped appeared as a smile. The Spine smiled back at Rabbit's forced smile. "You know Rabbit, you're a real jerk. Going and breaking down like that, you really scared us back there." Rabbit felt terrible about breaking down, but he couldn't help but love all of the attention he was getting. "Is Hatchy st-still here?" The Spine touched Rabbit's face gently, "Of course he is Rabbit, do you want me to call him over here for you?" Rabbit nodded slowly, he wanted his family around him as much as possible, he was already sure he was going to die. Peter had already begun to artificially heat Rabbit's boiler, trying to buy time that they didn't have. If he was going to die he wanted his family around him. A bronze and orange colored blur appeared beside The Spine. "Hi Ha-Hatchy."

Peter watched the robots as he tinkered with Rabbit's boiler. They acted so real, so _human_, it never ceased to amaze him. He had been working on Rabbit for over 24 hours now, stopping only to eat or sleep on occasion. He felt he owed it to his great-great-great grandfather to fix Rabbit, the first of his kind. Examining the boiler once again, he considered waking Michael, who was sleeping on a couch in the next room. Sleep, the word seemed so comforting, maybe just a few hours, maybe it would look better in the morning. He stood up, wiping off his hands on a spare rag, "Michael will be in in just a minute," before exiting the room, leaving it alone to the robots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The robots sat quietly for a moment as Peter left the room. None of the robots knew quite what to say. The Spine slid his hand over Rabbit's carefully and Hatchworth added his hand to the pile. The brothers felt connected to each other in that moment of perfect silence through such a small gesture.

Michael walked into the room quietly and set about his work quietly. After an hour the humans of the manor began to join them once again. Tension hung thick in the air, filling the room and suffocating all who entered with fear and sorrow.

As time ran short The Spine grew desperate for his brother, he turned to Michael Reed pleading, "Is there anything you can do to help him? Anything at all?" Michael sighed, he had been hoping it wouldn't come to this. "There is one thing I can do, but it's dangerous, even attempting to do it could kill him….." The Spine didn't know what to say to Michael. "D-do it…." Rabbit croaked out amongst a sea of static. The Spine looked at his brother in shock, "but Rabbit, it could…." Rabbit cut him off. "K-kill me? I know, but some-t-times you g-gotta take a chance." Hatchworth removed his hand as he looked at the two brothers, knowing they would want to say their goodbyes alone.

The Spine wrapped his arms around his older brother in a tight embrace that seemed all too short. "I lo-lo-love you S-Spine." Rabbit whispered. The Spine gripped Rabbit's hand tightly, "I know you do Rabbit, I love you too." Rabbit stammered out a few more words, "Will you s-sing for me Spine? One more t-time?" A tear rolled down The Spine's cheek, "Anything you want Rabbit." Smiling through his sorrow The Spine sang out.

Once there was a way,  
To get back homeward.

Once there was a way  
To get back home.

Sleep, pretty darling,  
Dot not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby.

He held rabbit's hand still singing as Michael approached, "I'm so sorry Rabbit." He reached into Rabbit's chest cavity, tears streaming down his cheeks. Rabbit and The Spine held hands, as Michael said "Hold on buddy." he said to Rabbit, as he went to work. The Spine kept singing, a last song for his big brother. Rabbit began to shudder and spewed oil from his lips. The Spine pinned his brother down with his free hand and continued to sing for him, as Michael continued to work.

With a final jolt his copper body went limp and his photo receptors went dark, his hand still held in The Spine's. Michael fell to his knees beside the bed, tears streaming freely, The Spine's head dipped down low as the realization set in that Rabbit was gone. The Walter girls hugged each other, crying on each others shoulders as Steve and Matt tried their best not to cry at the site of their fallen friend. The room was silent for minutes as they all mourned for Rabbit.

Click.

A small sound, but it seemed to rouse them for a moment. Suddenly the whir of a gear. The Spine looked up searching for the sound, not seeing anything he looked to Rabbit…. could it be? Rabbit's body slowly began to twitch and whir. The impossible was happening. Rabbit was alive. The Humans and robots drew closer to watch. Michael reached into Rabbit's cavity, and withdrew it quickly, wiping away tears. He looked up at The Spine with a smile, "It's hot." Moments later Rabbit's photo receptors clicked on.

The Spine was still holding Rabbit's hand, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Rabbit held his hand back. "Spine?" Rabbit spoke without stuttering. "Yeah rabbit?" The Spine smiled at his brother. Rabbit looked around before leaning in close to The Spine. "Why is everyone staring at me? It's getting kind of creepy." The Spine laughter and held his brother in a tight embrace. Rabbit hugged him back, but as the hug became longer, "I'm not dead anymore The Spine. You can let go now."

The Spine reluctantly let go of Rabbit, allowing Michael to reattach Rabbit's chest plates. "And one more thing Spine…" Rabbit said, "Can I have my hand back?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Spine reluctantly released Rabbit's hand. The copper bot seemed as lively as usual, as though nothing had happened, as if he hadn't died only minutes before.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Rabbit." Peter said, leaning on his walking stick as he stood in the doorway.

Rabbit smiled at Peter and shifted in his place. He swung his long wiry legs over the edge of the bed, aiming to take his first steps since his breakdown. Hatchworth and The Spine flocked to his side, prepared to catch him if he fell, there was no telling what might have been shaken loose in his abrupt restart. With feet planted firmly on the ground, he lifted himself off the bed carefully, and took his first step towards Peter. When his legs didn't give way underneath him, he sprung towards him in leaps and bounds. Rabbit almost knocked him over as he wrapped his arm around him. "Thank you…" Rabbit whispered. He knew he still had Michael Reed to thank, but that was a thank you he wanted to give in private. He released Peter from the hug, smiling widely.

The Spine pulled Michael Reed aside from the rest of the group, "Thank you…. for saving my brother," he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, "I don't know if I can ever repay you for this."

Michael smiled back at The Spine and said, "There's no need."

A quiet swept through the room, a good quiet. A quiet that said, we're all going to be alright. "Hey Spine?" Rabbit asked.

"Yes Rabbit?" He looked back too see his brother with an draped around the shoulders of each Walter Girl.

"Can we go get ice cream?"

The Spine smiled, only his brother would want ice cream at a time like this. "Sure Rabbit, let's go get ice cream."

"With chocolate sprinkles?" Rabbit asked excitedly.

"Well…. I guess, but just this once." Rabbit squealed and bounced with delight. The Spine picked up Rabbit's hat and goggles off of the nightstand and brushed them off as though it had been years rather than just a few days that had passed. "You uh…. You might want these Rabbit."

Rabbit rushed at The Spine with arms extended. "My hat!" He snatched it out of The Spines hands and plopped it onto his head with a satisfied smile, he was beginning to look more like himself every minute.

"So Rabbit, do you want to go get that ice cream now?"

Rabbit thought for a moment before saying, "Nah. Let's have a horse adventure!" The Spine smiled. Only his brother.

The family felt complete once again. No one noticed when Peter quietly slipped out of the room and made his way to his study. "I'm glad you're back…" He said to himself as he closed his door with a definitive click.

The mood of the Walter Manor changed dramatically as time passed, but The Spine continued to watch Rabbit like a hawk. Rabbit's every stutter and malfunction set The Spine on edge like never before.

When Rabbit finally managed to get some time alone, he pulled Michael aside. Without a word he wrapped his arms around Michael in an embrace like no other. He rested his jaw on the top of Michael 's head gently, steam like warm breath escaped Rabbit's vents and billowed through Michael's hair. They cried together, tears of joy. He was alive. Rabbit spoke softly, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Michael."

Michael tightened the hug, silently sobbing into Rabbit's chest, "I don't know what I'd do without you…." he whispered into Rabbit's chest. "You all mean so much to me, you're my family."

Rabbit let him a cry a little longer before looking down and releasing him from the embrace. He ran his thumb under Michael's eyes, wiping away the tears. "No more tears now, . You're f-family to us too you know, and family doesn't let family cry." Rabbit kissed Michael's forehead in a gesture of almost fatherly love.

Michael smiled at Rabbit once again. "Thank you." he said.

"Shouldn't I b-be the one thanking you? You're the one s-s-s-saved my life."

"No, after all you've done for me I at least owe you that much." Michael left the room without another word.

Noticing a wet spot Michael had rested his head, Rabbit slipped off his jacket and hung it in the closet to dry. He slipped on his trench coat and set off to find someone, he didn't feel like being alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Spine laid down in his stasis chamber. As he closed his eyes an image flickered by. The nightmares always started the same way, an image here, a gun shot there, and the whir of his Tesla coil discharger powering up.

_**The Next Paragraph is rated PG-13 due to violence**_

He was in the trenches in World War I once again. Rabbit was crouched to his left, copper face shiny and free of oxidation. A soldier was a few yards to his right, holding a gun with white knuckles, obviously terrifies. The boy was only a private first class, he couldn't have been more than 20 years old. The Spine pitied him for a moment before regaining focus. An explosion sent dirt and rubble flying high above their heads. Rabbit peeked over the top of the trench before Gatling gun roaring, he knocked down a line of enemy soldiers. A grenade came flying into the trench, The Spine dove right in an attempt to save the young soldier's life. The grenade blew up throwing Rabbit and The spine back against the trench walls hard, and killing the young soldier. The Spine reached for the dog tags that had landed only a few feet away from him, the only piece of the fallen soldier that remained in tact. "Rest in peace, Private O'Connor." He placed the dog tags in his pocket, where they softly rattled against the rest.

_**Back to PG**_** rating**

The Spine awoke from stasis. It was 3 am, he had slept longer than usual. He stepped out of his stasis chamber carefully, he didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Hatchworth was in the kitchen making sandwiches. Something was bothering him, he couldn't figure out what it was, so he kept making sandwiches. As he looked around he realized that every horizontal surface was covered with sandwiches. Maybe I can ask The Spine what to do with all of them, he thought. No, he wasn't going to ask The Spine _anything._ The Spine is probably with Rabbit like always, like the last 116 years. Hatchworth was mad, while Rabbit and The Spine had gotten to explore the world, he had sat in a vault gathering dust. Why do they always get to have all the fun? Hatchworth wondered. I am their brother after all…. aren't I? Hatchworth sighed and kept making sandwiches, he would figure it all out somehow. Maybe I'll figure out what to do after I figure out what to do with all these sandwiches, he thought halfheartedly.

The Spine walked into the living room and was to surprised to find Steve.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked The Spine, unsurprised.

"Not Tonight." He responded and sat down in the over sized recliner. Steve was watching a movie that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place the name. He tried to relax and let his mind go but the nightmare still lingered in the back of his mind. The more he tried to repress the memories, the more forcefully they came to the forefront of his mind.

Steve watched The Spine as he flinched and fidgeted in his seat, it wasn't a malfunction, this was a normal occurrence. Someday he hoped The Spine would tell him what he already knew, that memories of those horrific wars haunted his dreams. Maybe he would feel better when he finally shared with someone. Tonight was not the night.

_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend John O'Connor, who while not dead, accepted when I asked him about his name being used for the Private who dies in The Spine's dream sequence, thank you for the use of your name!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day…

The Spine dug in his closet for a few minutes before producing s black chest with a silver lock. He fished in his pocket before finding the key to open the box smiling, all of his supplies were still there. It had been far too long since he had taken a night for himself. "Brianna?" he called out.

"Yes?" she called from the hall. She peeked her head around the door before spotting the black box. She smiled before grabbing The Spine's writs and the black box, and proceeded to the Hall or Wires.

Rabbit walked into the kitchen to see piles of sandwiches filling the room. Hatchworth was staring at one pile in particular, appearing to be deep in thought. Rabbit grabbed a sandwich from a random pile and took a big bite. "Hi Hatchy!" he said, mouth still full of mystery sandwich.

Hatchworth looked at Rabbit with disdain, he hadn't asked before taking a sandwich, typical. "Hello Rabbit."

"Whatcha doin' Hatchy?" Rabbit asked before taking another bite.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with all these sandwiches." Hatchworth responded annoyed.

"Well why don't you ask the Spine? He always knows what to do!"

"I can do this myself Rabbit."

"I'm sorry Hatchy, I just…"

"My name is not Hatchy, it's Hatchworth."

"I'm sorry I just…"

"You should go Rabbit…"

Rabbit's lip trembled, he didn't know what he had done to upset Hatchworth. Maybe Spine would know, he always knew what was going on. Rabbit left the room on the verge of tears.

Lil' Steve wandered around Walter Manor looking for things to headbutt when he ran into Rabbit. "Hey! Hey big guy! You alright?!" He called up to Rabbit.

Rabbit looked down, "Oh…. Hi Little Steve." He reached down and brought Little Steve up to eye level.

"What's your malfunction Rabbit?"

"Hatchy got mad at me, I don't know what I did wrong."

"You know what always cheers me up when I'm sad?"

"What?" Rabbit asked dejectedly.

"Headbutts!"

"I don't really think that'll help…"

Lil Steve hopped down and said. "Of course it will!" He slammed his head into the wall 3 times. "Headbutt Headbutt! Headbutt!" he turned to Rabbit. "Now you try."

Rabbit turned to the wall, still hesitant. He threw his head up against the wall, and removed it covered in plaster. "That didn't help very much, I think I'm gonna go find The Spine." Rabbit walked away head hung low, not feeling any better than he had before.

The Spine heard the loud bang and heard the resounding crumble of plaster, and cringed.

"Hold still!" Brianna exclaimed when he made a sudden shift as she attempted to straighten his wig.

The Spine had a worried expression on his face, "Maybe I should go check up on that." He shifted in his seat, it had been 30 minutes since they had started, and the transformation was almost complete, but he was staring to have second thoughts.

Brianna looked him straight in the eyes, "No you shouldn't." She responded calmly, it had been far too long since The Spine had taken a night for himself, and she was determined to make sure he got it. She admired her handiwork and picked up the handheld mirror. She handed it to The Spine and said, "Look."

He hesitantly took the mirror, he looked into it and surprised himself. He looked so…. human. He always did after the transformation but it never failed to surprise him. It was near impossible to tell that his "skin" was actually make up. He touched his face gently, there was no turning back tonight. He smiled at Brianna and gave her a hug, "Thank you Brianna."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Be careful okay? Don't get back too late." The Spine took a step towards the door. "Don't forget these Spi-…. I mean Roy." She corrected herself and tossed him his house keys. He smiled and caught the keys. He opened the door and took a step, a night out was exactly what he needed.

Rabbit wandered the halls looking for The Spine. He checked room after room hoping to find him, but only found Paige in one of the drawing rooms. "Hi Paige, have you seen The Spine?"

Paige turned around not having heard Rabbit enter the room, and covered a paper on the desk. "Not today. Is something wrong?"

Rabbit sighed, "It's just that Hatchy got mad at me and I can't figure out why."

"I'm sorry he got mad at you. Can you think of anything you might have done to upset him?" She asked as she slid the paper further out of sight.

Rabbit noticed the paper on the desk. "What's that?" without asking he walked to the desk and uncovered the desk. Rabbit's jaw dropped, it was a beautiful drawing of him. She had captured his oxidation perfectly and the shine off his copper was incredible, "Paige… This is amazin'."

Paige blushed, flustered. She grabbed the drawing and stashed it away in a drawer. "It's nothing, really."

"Whatda ya mean Paige? That drawing was amazin!"

Paige smiled and looked down at the floor shyly. "Really, it's nothing. I'm glad you like it though." She was always shy about her artistic abilities.

rabbit looked at her for a minute before taking her by the hand, "Come on, I got something to show ya." Paige followed him as he led her through the house to the basement. "Wait right here." he said before running off further into the basement. Paige stayed where she was out of curiosity. Rabbit came back carrying something she couldn't quite see. "The Spine used to be an artist too! But that was a long time ago, he was a painta'! He showed her what he was carrying. It was a portrait of Walter manor, the detail was incredible, she could see each of the automatons scattered through out the picture. Even Peter Walter VI could be seen looking out of window, and she spotted herself sitting next to Rabbit in the yard.

"We should hang this up in the manor somewhere." She remarked.

"I don't know if The Spine would like that, he doesn't like his paintins' very much."

Paige took the painting and walked up the steps, she hung it in the living room smirking defiantly.

"There, now doesn't that look nice?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." he smiled, having forgotten all about Hatchworth being mad at him. "Let's go have an adventure!" Paige smiled and shook her head before following him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Spine smiled as he stepped off of the bus he was outside a local bar. He never drank alcohol, but he liked the relaxed atmosphere and the company. The Spine sat down at one of the bar stools, hunching his shoulders to mask his height, he ordered a glass of water. He casually listened to the conversations around him, he picked up on one in particular that seemed to be interesting. A pretty young woman and a dark haired man were discussing music.

He pretended to be oblivious to their conversation, but couldn't help but notice when the woman got up and walked towards him. She gently tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me, I'm sorry but would mind helping us settle a disagreement?" She said pointing to the dark haired man.

The Spine turned around to face her, happy to oblige, but was taken a back by just how beautiful she was in the light. She was tall compared to most girls, and even some guys at 6' 3" Her long blond hair swept down her back to just above her hips, and she held her self with a self confidence and grace that said that she knew just how beautiful she was.

"Alright." he responded, trying to keep his cool. He followed her over to the table, where she sat down and motioned for him to sit too. "Let's settle this right now", she said to the dark haired man. She turned back to The Spine, "Do you know music pretty well?" she asked him.

"I guess you could say that." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Alright then, who wrote Twist and Shout? The Beatles or The Majors?"

"Actually neither, Twist and Shout was originally by The Isley Brothers."

The dark haired man had pulled out his phone while they were talking, "He's right." He looked pointedly at the woman, you owe me 20$."

The woman crossed her arms defiantly and smirked. "I don't owe you anything, the bet was if you were right I owed you 20$." She turned to The Spine as if suddenly remembering he was there. "I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Holly, and this is my brother Aaron, and you are?"

"I'm Roy, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Holly and Aaron in turn.

"You've got a grip there." Aaron remarked.

The Spine suddenly felt self conscious but masked it with a charming smile.

Aaron's phone chirped, prompting him to check his messages, he let out a silent groan. "Damn," he zipped up his coat stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Duty calls, it was nice to meet you uh….."

"Roy." The Spine interjected.

"Roy, right." He turned to Holly, "Did you want me to drop you off at home, or do you want to take the bus?"

"I think I'll take the bus."

"Alright then, I'll see you later," with a quick hug, he turned on his heel and left.

The Spine was glad she had decided to stay, he had hoped to learn more about her.

"So tell me Roy," she said as she casually stirred her drink with her straw, "got a last name?"

"Batty."

She let out a small snorting laugh, "OK Bladerunner, don't tell me."

He couldn't help but smile, she was the first human to have caught on to the reference since he had begun to use it as an alias.

Steve went out to the backyard archery range of Walter Manor, he was the only one who ever made any real use of it. He pinned his newest stuffed animal, a unicorn, to the target. He moved back to the 30 yard line, before nocking an arrow and taking a deep breath. He released the arrow, and impaled the unicorn's horn to the target. With every arrow that became imbedded in the target he felt his stresses fade away. At the end of his session the unicorn was little more than a pile fabric scraps and cotton stuffing. He felt better by far than when he had started.

Paige and Rabbit were having an adventure of their own. Rabbit had gotten it into his mind that digging through the attic would be a 'fun' adventure. Paige had been skeptical at first, but she became increasingly interested as he produced a number of peculiar objects from the boxes. Rabbit tossed something out of the box and it landed on the floor behind him.

Paige bent down to pick it up, examining it with curiosity. It seemed to be a mesh of gold and silver in the shape of a sphere, that pulsated with a bluish green light. She noticed a point on the top that looked to be a loose panel, she pressed down on it lightly and it clicked into place. Eight long, spindly, spider-like legs shot out of its sides, surprising Paige and caused her to drop it. The Spider like machine scurried away out of sight before she could do or say anything, and she made a mental note not to touch anything else. "Rabbit, are you sure it's safe in here? Maybe some of these inventions are better left forgotten."

"it's fine Paige, I know what I'm doin'." Rabbit responded, right before he knocked over a crate of broken inventions. He pointed at the fallen crate and said, "I meant to do that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hours passed as Holly and The Spine talked. The more time he spent with her, the more that The Spine felt a connection to Holly. She was intelligent and unafraid to speak her mind with passion and conviction.

As the night wore on, he realized she had one outstanding trait, she was stubborn. The Spine had only ever met one person as stubborn as her, and he had spent 116 years living with him.

The bar slowly began to empty as the night began to sweep into the early morning. Holly looked at her watch before fishing a pen out of her jacket pocket. "I had a great time talking to you tonight, and I'd love to stay longer, but I have a bus to catch." She scrawled her number onto a napkin and slid it across the table to The Spine with a smile. "You should call me sometime… soon."

He picked up the napkin with her number before tucking it into his left pocket. " I most definitely will, ma'am." He stood up to escort her to the door, and tipped his hat to her as she left. Once she was gone he produced a small silver phone from his pocket, he dialed Michael Reed's number with a practiced precision. He waited a few moments as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

" ."

"Oh hey Spine, need something?"

"Actually yes, I need a ride if you don't mind. I'm out at the bar, would it be a bother for you to come pick me up?"

"No problem, I've just got to grab my keys."

"Thank you Mr. Reed, I'll see you in a few minutes." He shut the phone sliding it back into his pocket. He fished a 20$ bill out of his wallet to pay for his drinks, he handed it to the bartender. "Keep the change." He said, before stepping out the door and into the night.

The night would have been chilly to humans, he zipped up his hoodie feigning cold. He tried to maintain the illusion of being human, but his actions faltered as Holly crept into his mind. This was a first for him, The Spine had always been captivated by the thought of humans, but never had he truly thought about any one in particular. He took the napkin out of his pocket, he had already memorized her number, an advantage of being a robot, he just wanted to touch something she had touched. He could smell traces of her perfume still lingering on his clothes. This was strange for even The Spine.

Michael pulled into the parking lot, scanning the parking lot for The Spine. At first he didn't see him, searching for the shiny robot. It wasn't until the tall man who had been leaning against the wall approached the car that Michael realized, that the man was The Spine. Michael had seen and heard a lot weirder as he unlocked the car doors allowing The Spine to climb in. He noticed The Spine clutching what looked to be a piece of paper, but he could only see one word, Holly. Michael reached into the back seat and grabbed a rag. "Here," he said handing it to The Spine, "you might need this to take care of…. " he gestured to the make up that still covered the spines face and neck, "If Rabbit sees it he'll freak out."

The Spine mumbled a thank you, he was unusually quiet while wiping away the makeup. The car was silent, The Spine gleamed silver once again, looked out the window.

"So…." Michael tried to break the uncomfortable silence and took a shot in the dark, "Holly."

The Spine looked at Michael suddenly. How could he know? What could he know? He was suddenly paranoid and unsure of how to react. "How- How did you? How could you?" He gave Michael a quizzical look. He had only met Holly tonight, what could Michael possibly know?

"You were a holding a paper when you climbed into the car, all I saw was the word Holly, I was hoping you might be able to explain to me a bit." He cast an expectant look at The Spine, waiting for a response.

The Spine sighed, he knew he had been caught out, and that Michael's curiosity would get the better of him later. It wasn't like he had been doing anything wrong. "Holly is just a woman I met at the bar tonight."

Michael looked at him with one eyebrow cocked "And?"

"And nothing, we talked, she gave me her number and she left. That's it, there's nothing left to tell."

Michael pulled into a nearby parking lot and put the car in park before turning to The Spine with a smirk.

"What?" The Spine asked honestly confused.

"You got a girl's number, you're being super quiet, and you didn't say a word about her until I asked, you obviously like her."

The Spine looked down and away, feeling embarrassed suddenly, "Maybe… I mean she is really nice."

Michael smiled, and leaned across to give The Spine an awkward hug that The Spine immediately shrugged off, "You've finally found a girl, I'm so proud of you!"

The Spine scowled at Michael, "I haven't '_finally_' found anyone yet, we just met tonight, all we did was talk."

Michael leaned back into his seat, "Have you already thought about calling her?" he gave a knowing smile.

The Spine looked down again, "Yes…. but that would be inappropriate, it's only been an hour, isn't the standard waiting period two days?"

Michael looked at The Spine, "Call her right now, tell her you're checking to make sure she made it home okay, and then ask her out."

The Spine looked at Michael warily, "I don't know Mr. Reed, couldn't that come across as…. creepy?"

Michael looked at The Spine "If you don't take out your phone and dial her number right now, I'll tell your brothers about her."

The Spine never dialed his phone so fast, "Hello, Holly?" a pause, "Yes, this is Roy from earlier." A slightly longer pause. "I was just calling to make sure you got home safe." Another short pause, "That's great, while I've got you an the phone….. would you be interested in going out on Saturday night?" A longer pause and The Spine broke into a smile, "Alright, I'll see you then, good night." He hung up the phone and looked at Michael, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He said, before unparking the car and bringing them back on to the road.

Rabbit pulled Paige along behind them as he set off on yet another adventure. Paige was beginning to get tired but went along not wanting to upset Rabbit. She stifled a yawn as they rounded a corner and ran past the whole in the wall that Rabbit had made with his headbutt earlier. Rabbit suddenly stopped and turned to Paige, "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure." She responded, enjoying the time she was spending with him. It'll be a nice change from all the running she added silently to herself. She followed as he directed her to the living room.

Rabbit put in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and sat by Paige on the couch. He liked the movie a lot, it was one of his favorites. He always smiled when the house crushed the wicked witch, and sang a long with the munchkins. It was only after Dorothy had met the tin man that Rabbit noticed that Paige had been very quiet through the movie He looked to his left only to realize she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, but he didn't mind at all. When the movie ended he carefully picked up her still sleeping form, and moved her to his bed. He tucked her in carefully before leaving the room, he didn't mind sleeping on the couch for a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Michael and The Spine pulled up outside of Walter Manor around 5 in the morning,"Come on up to the house, you can sleep here for tonight, we have plenty of room." Michael was too tired to protest, and followed The Spine to the door of the manor. He unlocked the door and directed Michael to a guest room.

He took note of Rabbit sleeping on the couch, he could move him in a few minutes. He went to the restroom to inspect his face and clear away any last traces of make up, not seeing any he went back to the living room. He lifted his brother up off the couch, used to finding him asleep in strange places, he walked to Rabbit's room with the intent of tucking him in for the night. He was surprised when he got there to find Paige sleeping in Rabbit's bed. "Well that's new." He remarked quietly before exiting the room, he would definitely have to ask Rabbit about that in the morning.

Her walked away to his own room where he placed Rabbit in his own bed. He pulled the black silk sheets up around his sleeping brother. He checked his closet to make sure the black box was locked and hidden, there was no telling what Rabbit might get into when he woke up.

He walked around the manor to be sure people were settled for the night. He checked on Michael first to be sure he was settling in for the night- er morning well. He peeked around the edge of the door and saw that Michael had crawled into the bed and fell asleep, too tired to remove his shoes or even turn off the lights. The Spine turned them off before leaving him be.

On his way to check on Brianna he passed through the kitchen. The sandwiches were still piled everywhere, he could barely take a step without stepping on one, he made a mental note to clean them up after he checked on her. Making his way past the perilous piles of sandwiches he made his way to the left wing of the mansion. He walked to her room. He peeked in to see that Brianna had fallen asleep next to the monitor that watched the front door with a book in her hands. He picked her up and put her in her bed gently. He closed the book being careful not to lose her place and put it on the nightstand. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed the name. "I certainly don't, but maybe some do." He thought to himself, I should ask Rabbit and Hatchworth if they dream of electric sheep later on today.

The Spine went back to the kitchen armed with trash bags. He filled bag after bag with sandwiches, and set them aside. Once he had all of them bagged, he began the process of taking them all to the incinerator to burn. When all the bags were burned to the kitchen to clean up the mess of crumbs and mysterious sandwich ingredients. He hummed 'Me and My Baby' As he wiped down the final counter.

It was 8 am already. He started up a pot of coffee for Steve and Matt who were sure to be arriving soon. He fixed himself a tall glass of water to refill his boiler after the long and interesting night. The Spine sat at the table, content with the cleanliness of the kitchen, and tried to convince himself that his happiness was not just about the Saturday to come.

Much to The Spine's surprise Michael was the first one awake, Michael walked in and went went straight for the coffee pot. "You should head back to bed, Mr. Reed." He said sipping his water once again.

"M'okay." Michael murmured in response still half-asleep, before attempting to retrieve a coffee mug.

The Spine stood up and walked over to Michael, and closed the cabinet. "Three hours of sleep is not 'fine'." The Spine insisted.

"M'okay." Michael insisted again, pawing at The Spine's chest half attempting to push him away.

The Spine looked down straight into Michael's eyes. " you are going back to bed if I have to take you there myself." Michael turned back to the coffee maker ignoring The Spine's warning. The Spine lifted Michael up over his shoulder and began to proceed back to the guest room. Michael beat and kicked against The Spine half heartedly. "You're only going to hurt yourself doing that." He said. He put Michael down on the bed where he tried to get up again, Michael was far from being fully awake and was easy to stop. The Spine pushed him back down onto the bed gently and pulled the blanket over him. Michael was far from happy but remained in bed.

The Spine walked to the doorway before turning around, "If you get up anytime soon I'll be forced to take more drastic measures ." He stepped into the hallway and waited beside the door way for a moment, waiting to see if Michael would stir again. The moment The Spine was out of site the sleepy Michael got out of bed again and lumbered towards the door.

He could hear the uneven footsteps and reached into his pocket, he kept a small hypodermic of sedatives with him for times when the humans were over stubborn. As Michael came around the corner he caught him by the arm, he injected a half dose into his arm with blinding speed, "I'm sorry, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Michael fell into his waiting arms where he carried him once again into the bed, there was no worry of him getting up for several hours.

_Several hours later…._

The Spine was ready with aspirin when Michael finally woke up and came into the kitchen. Matt and Steve were already there and wide awake. Steve smiled at Michael and said, "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Michael sent him back a look that tried to convey shut up, but mostly said 'ugh'. "I wouldn't have been asleep for so long if _someone_," He shot an angry glance at The Spine, "hadn't _drugged_ me."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at The Spine looking for an explanation.

The Spine shrugged, "He wouldn't sleep, I warned him and he didn't listen." He reached across the table and handed Michael the pills, "You're gonna want these for the headache you're about to have."

Michael looked down at the pills, "Great more drugs, that fixes everything." He didn't reject them though, he downed them all with a glass of water. Within a few minutes his head was filled with a sudden pressure, this must have been the headache The Spine was talking about.

Paige came into the kitchen and went for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. She was acutely aware of The Spine's gaze as she got the water. she closed the refrigerator and saw the quizzical and almost amused look The Spine was giving her. She decided it was better not to ask, and set off in search of Rabbit. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch next to him, maybe he could explain why she woke up in his bed.

This was the first time Rabbit had woken up in The Spine's bed. It took him several minutes to bring up the memories of the previous night. I powered down on the couch, but why did I do that again? Oh right, Paige was in my bed…. wait why was Paige in my bed? He suddenly remembered carrying her to bed after she had fallen asleep on the couch next to him. He smiled and hoped she had slept well. He looked around the room, The Spine rarely allowed him in, and so he wanted to use the opportunity to his best advantage. He looked through the drawers and closet, looking for anything of interest . When he cam up empty he muttered to himself, "Well that was boring." and left the room.

The Spine pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to Michael in hopes of helping to soothe his headache. He truly felt bad about sedating him, but it had been a necessary evil.

Michael took the ice pack from The Spine with a slightly less hateful glare. "Still can't believed you drugged me….." He mumbled under his breath.

The Spine gave a serious look. "I told you to stay in bed."

Michael opened his mouth to protest and closed it again. The Spine was right, he did say to stay in bed, and he hadn't listened. "Why do you have drugs anyway?!" He asked annoyed by the reason in The Spine's logic.

The Spine shifted in his seat uncomfortably searching for the right words. "Some of the former humans have had…. _issues_ when dealing with the _….. stranger_ happenings of the manor.

"Okay then…" Michael responded at a loss for words.

The Spine stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go for a walk." he said simply before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Paige wandered the halls of Walter Manor, softly calling Rabbit's name. "Rab-" she called, suddenly cut off as she ran into the copper bot and tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry bout' that Paige. I-I-I didn't see ya there." He bent down extending a coppery hand to meet hers as he helped her back onto her feet.

"S' no problem." She said quickly. She smiled and suddenly remembered the water bottle in her hands. "I brought you some water, I thought you might need it." Her hands fumbled as she handed it to Rabbit.

Rabbit's boilers had been getting low, but he didn't notice until she mentioned it. Little things seemed to slip his mind when he was around Paige, not that he was very attentive otherwise. But this was different, there was something about Paige that made him smile a little wider and forget the little things. He smiled at her and accepted the water bottle. "Thank ya' Paige." He said and took a large drink.

Paige shifted her weight for a moment, trying to decide how to approach the delicate subject before deciding to ask bluntly. "Why did I wake up in your bed this morning?" She paused waiting for him to answer.

Rabbit grinned at her. " You fell asleep whiles we was watching Da Wizard of Oz, I put you m-m-m-m-my bed cause it was easier than carryin' you across the house to yours."

Paige breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Rabbit extended an arm to her, which she graciously took as they made their way to the kitchen to join the others.

When Hatchworth entered the kitchen he got mad. All of his beautiful sandwiches were gone. He had finally made a plan to get rid of them all, and it would have worked perfectly had he gotten the chance to enact it. Looking around the kitchen he realized not a crumb was in sight. This was definitely the work of The Spine. Michael, Steve, and Matt were talking quietly amongst themselves not having noticed the bronze robot's entrance. Hatchworth walked up to them and interrupted rather rudely. "Have any of you seen The Spine today?"

Matt looked at Hatchworth surprised, this was unlike him, the robot was usually very polite. "Yeah, he said something about taking a walk. Why is something wrong?"

Hatchworth ignored the question and went to the door. He wanted to talk with The Spine, he just wasn't quite sure what about yet.

Brianna came into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and was surprised by the assemblage of people. While Michael and Steve prattled on about engineering and technical aspects, Rabbit, Paige, and Matt were having their own conversation. When they saw Paige they waved her over to join them. She joined them graciously and joined the conversation.

The Spine walked through the park and thought, his mind wandered to Holly as he watched the sights around him. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come, he wanted to take her dancing, one of his favorite pastimes. he caught a glimpse of his silver face in the reflections on the pond. He wondered how she would react when she found out about the real him. He knew he couldn't hide push t off for too long, but maybe just one date where he seemed 'normal' wouldn't be so bad.

He saw Hatchworth and turned to face him, he felt like they hadn't talked in a long time. "Hello, Hatchworth." he said warmly.

Hatchworth ignored the greeting and went straight into the issue. "You got rid of all of my sandwiches."

The Spine looked at Hatchworth for a moment before realizing what Hatchworth meant. "Sorry about that Hatchworth, but you have to admit there was a lot of them, and they were quite messy."

"Yes, but I would have taken care of it." Hatchworth insisted, slightly less angry. For some reason he hadn't expected an apology from The Spine, and the soundness of his logic made it hard to be angry, but he stood his ground.

The Spine looked at Hatchworth, "Hatchworth, Is this really about the sandwiches?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hatchworth told The Spine everything. All the resentment and jealousy that had built up inside and all the pain he felt. The Spine listened quietly as Hatchworth spoke, his heart broke as he realized the pain and neglect his brother had been feeling. He waited patiently until Hatchworth was done speaking to say anything. "I'm sorry Hatchworth we…. we didn't know you felt that way." They were silent for a moment, before The Spine said. "I think theirs something you need to see." He closed his eyes send a memory to Hatchworth.

Hatchworth watched Rabbit outside the vault he had been locked away in for so many years. Rabbit looked left and right, seeing no one he entered the vault. Hatchworth wanted nothing but to run away, but he couldn't change memories. He followed Rabbit, and peeked into the vault. He watched as Rabbit came close to his body, almost curling up to him. Rabbit spoke to his body softly, "Hi Hatchy. How ya' doin?" He paused for a moment as if listening. Rabbit placed a hand over his body's blue matter reactor. "We're gonna get you out of here any day now. I just know it."

The Spine cut off the memory there. "We never forgot you Hatchworth, he visited you every day we were home. He missed you. We missed you. You're our brother, we could never forget you."

They sat in silence for a moment before The Spine asked, "Hatchworth, do you dream about electric sheep?"

Paige giggled as Rabbit led her through the house again. She was starting to become accustomed to the random escapades through the house. Rabbit turned around and placed a finger to his lips cautioning her to be quiet at they passed Peter VI's office. She smiled and complied. Rabbit led her to a part of the manor she had never seen before. there was a small tunnel with dimmer lights, but she trusted Rabbit to keep her safe. at the end of the tunnel there was a small room.

He brought Paige in, and sat on the couch. He patted the couch next to him for her to sit down. She sat next to him, perhaps a little closer than she had to. She smiled up at him as he spoke. "This is where I-I-I-I go when I want some time alone." He said softly.

His photo receptors glowed a brilliant blue and green. Rabbit was beautiful lit in the soft light. Paige suddenly leaned up and ever so carefully planted a gentle kiss on his silicon lips.

Rabbit was surprised when Paige kissed him but he didn't pull away. She broke off the kiss suddenly and Rabbit spoke. "Paige I…."

Paige got off the couch suddenly, "I'm sorry, I should go." she said quickly.

Rabbit grabbed her wrist when she turned to run away. "Please." He said. "Don't go."

Before she could respond he spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. The world seemed to slow for a few moments in their secret room. She felt safe in his arms. The kiss broke and they continued to hold each other close.

Paige reached up and gently touched Rabbit's face, "You're beautiful Rabbit." she said quietly.

He looked down, his photo receptors shining brilliantly in the dim light. 'Not as beautiful as y-y-y-you Paige." He said, as he gently stroked her hair.

After a few moments Rabbit spoke again. "Does this mean we're datin' now?"

Paige smiled and said, "I don't know, does it?"

She rested her head on his chest gently.

Rabbit thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I-I-I think it does."

Paige smiled contentedly before tugging Rabbit's wrist, "Come on, the others will be missing us soon."

Rabbit went with her easily, he was willing to follow his girlfriend anywhere she wanted to take him.

Hatchworth and The Spine walked back to the house together. Rabbit greeted them the moment they came in the door, bouncing with excitement. "Hey Spine! Hey Hatchy! G-g-g—guess what!"

The Spine walked a few more steps into the house. When Rabbit was this excited it was rarely ever good. "What is it Rabbit?"

Rabbit could hardly contain his excitement as he exclaimed, "I've got a girlfriend!"

The Spine raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that. "I hope it-er _she_ isn't another toaster like last time. We all know how that ended."

"_SHE_ is a very beautiful human being The Spine." he said defensively.

The Spine went from surprise to shock. Rabbit had never dated a human before. "Alright then," he said, choosing his words carefully. "Are you going to tell me who it is?"

Rabbit squealed and ran into the next room. He came back pulling a blushing Paige behind him.

The Spine pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked from watching humans. "Rabbit, just because you spend a lot of time with her does not make her your girlfriend."

"I know that The Spine. But we are datin! Paige k-k-k-kissed me this morning'!" He stated proudly.

The Spine looked at Paige, raising his eyebrow once again. She blushed profusely and nodded, looking at the floor.

"Congratulations to you both." Hatchworth chimed in. "I think that you two will be very happy together."

Rabbit turned to Hatchworth with a toothy grin, "Thank you, Hatchy." He turned back to The Spine and said, "See? At leasts-someoneis happy for us."

"I'm happy for you. I'm just a bit…. surprised. When did uh, this," He motioned to the two of them, "happen?"

"We started datin' this mornin'!" He smiled and proclaimed.

"Okay, well good luck with that." The Spine walked into the next room. "Brianna can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?"

Brianna eagerly followed The Spine. The moment they were out of earshot of the other before asking, "So how'd it go?"

"It went well…. I uh, need your help again on Saturday if you don't mind." He answered before hesitantly adding, "I'm going on a date."

Brianna smiled widely, "I'll help you, on one condition. What's her name?"

he looked at the floor. He had been in this position before, she would threaten to tell his brothers if he didn't voluntarily give up her name, he would inevitably telling her in the end. "Holly…." He whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Brianna asked, grinning. She loved to tease him.

"Holly." he said louder.

"Holly." She repeated back to him. "I'd love to help you get ready for your date with _Holly._"

**Saturday Afternoon….**

The Spine peeked into the Walter Girls quarters and was glad to find Brianna. He cleared his throat and she looked up from her book with a small _hmm_. He lifted the black box into view, it was time to get ready for his date.

Two hours later he found himself outside of Holly's house, with ten minutes to spare. He reminded himself to slump his shoulders some, only slightly masking his above average height. He knocked on the door, with a light rap and waited for an answer. Holly answered and The Spine was surprised to find she was nearly at eye level.

It took him a few moments to take in her full appearance. If she had been pretty at the bar, she was absolutely stunning now. He had informed her of his plans to take her to a jazz club and she had most certainly dressed for the occasion. She chose a dark blue dress that highlighted her body but allowed her enough movement room to dance. Her long legs were clad in elegant silver heels, and her hair was swept behind her in a messy bun.

He smiled at her, "Are you ready for our date?" He asked her cordially, extending an arm to her. She smiled taking his arm and stepping out the door. She stopped for a moment to lock the door behind her.

As they stepped off the porch, "You look very beautiful today." He said with a charming smile.

She blushed slightly, "I usually don't accept compliments from strangers, but for you I'll make an exception."

The Spine looked at her amused, "And who told you I was a stranger?"

Holly laughed, "I still don't even know your name, _Bladerunner._" She countered.

The walk to the club was short, only 3 blocks long but it seemed all too short to The Spine. He tipped his hat to the bouncer who immediately let him in.

Holly looked at him and said, "You're going to have to teach me that one."

They danced the hours away with smiles and laughs. A truly perfect date to The Spine, he had thoroughly impressed her by the end of the night. He literally swept her off her feet on the walk home. The sprinklers in a neighbors yard had come on, and ever the gentleman he had picked her up and carried her away from the water.

"I could have walked…" she huffed when he finally set her down.

"You didn't seem to have a problem while I was carrying you." He said with a smirk.

She smiled at him as they stood on her porch once again. "You have something on your face…" She reached up, "Don't worry, I've got it." Before The Spine knew what was happening she withdrew her hand, makeup Smeared on her fingertips. "What the…" She muttered.

The Spine's illusion of humanity was shattered.

_**How will Holly react to finding out The Spine isn't human? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **_


	15. Chapter 15

The Spine pulled away from her touch. "I'm sorry. I just…. I'm sorry." He said backing away.

Holly was still staring at him trying to make sense of the streak of silver that had appeared where she touched. She did something unexpected then, she walked towards him cautiously. She removed the handkerchief from his pocket with shaking hands and gently started to wipe away the make up.

The Spine caught her hand. "Why?"

She remained silent as she continued to wipe it away. The Spine let her, feeling it was the least he could do to show her who he really was.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself," he said once she finished. "Hi. I'm The-"

She cut him off. "I know who you are. I didn't recognize you under all that makeup…. Spine."

He flinched when she said his name. The truth was out, and she hadn't run away yet, this was a good sign, but then again, she hadn't truly reacted yet.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of all this?" She held up the makeup covered handkerchief.

"Most people find my….. appearance, to be rather intimidating. I just wanted to go out for a night and feel _normal_.

Holly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why would you want to be normal? Normal is boring and uninteresting and," she sighed once again. "It's everything that you're not." She looked sown at the ground unsure of what else to say.

"I would give anything to be normal for a day…" he said longingly. He paused for a moment, "I should go now, shouldn't I?"

Holly kissed him, a kiss saying that it was all okay. "Does that answer your question?" she asked teasingly. She kissed him again, The Spine smiled against her lips, happy that she didn't feel betrayed.

The door to her opened behind them. Aaron's head peeked out. "Holly you out- What the hell?!" He shouted as he took in the sight of Holly kissing The Spine.

Holly was suddenly ripped from The Spine's arms by her angry brother.

"Holly?! I thought you were on a date! What are you doing with this," He gestured at The Spine. "scrap heap?" He spit the last two words as though disgusted with himself for saying them.

The Spine released an involuntary puff of steam at the insult.

Holly pulled her arm out of her brother's grip. :This '_scrap heap_' " she mocked his tone, :is my date, and _HE_ has a name."

"What happened to that guy Roy? What are you lying to me now too?!"

The Spine stepped forward hoping to diffuse the situation. "Maybe I can-"

Aaron cut him off with a sneer. "I'll get to you in a minute."

Holly glared at Aaron. "You won't be getting to anything in a minute Aaron. This _is_ Roy, his real name is The Spine. he may be a robot, but he has been nothing but a perfect kind to me since we met."

Aaron laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so you're dating robots now? That's a real improvement."

"it's better than the bimbos you bring home!" She spat back at him.

"What would dad think if he could see you right now?!" He obviously struck a chord as tears sprung to her eyes. The look of regret that crossed his features showed he had never meant them, but it was too late to take them back. Holly turned from him and walked away, passing The Spine. "Holly wait! I didn't mean it, Holly!" he shouted after her.

The Spine followed her without a word as she walked away. "Holly…." he said softly once they had gotten several houses away.

She stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see that." she said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. "do you want me to take you home? he asked after her tears had subsided.

She shook her head. "i can't go back there. Not tonight."

The Spine sighed. "Do you need a place to sleep? The Walter manor has plenty of rooms…."

She looked up at him with a mix of confusion and thankfulness. "Do you really mean that? I mean you barely know me."

"I could never leave someone as beautiful as you out in the cold." He said charmingly. He pulled out his phone and dialed Michael. "Mr. Reed? I was wondering if you could take us home." A short pause. "Yes I said us." Another short pause. "Holly and I." Another pause, "Yes I know that. There's really no other choice here." He paused for another moment. "Can you have Brianna prepare a guest room?" Another pause and The Spine responded semi-angrily, "Yes, Mr. Reed, a guest room, is that a problem?" A final short pause before The Spine responded, "Good, then I'll see you in a few minutes." He put away his phone without another word.

He looked at Holly, she was shaking slightly. "You're cold." he stated. Before she could protest he placed his jacket around her shoulders, and they waited for Michael Reed.

Back at the Walter Manor Paige and Rabbit found themselves in the living room once again, settling in to watch a movie. Paige settled onto to the couch, far closer to Rabbit than she had before, he draped an arm around her before poking her and saying "You're not gonna fall asleep this are-are-are you?"

Her only response was to smile and snuggle closer to him. Her head rested against his blue matter reactor, the soft whir mesmerizing her as she tried to focus on the movie. Rabbit had given up all allusions of watching the movie long before it had started. He watched Paige, the little ways she shifted as she breathed, the movement of her black lips as she mouthed along to her favorite lines.

She was beautiful, and she was his. For all his life he had shared with his younger brothers, but this? This was something they could never have. Paige looked up at him, she had lost interest in the movie a long time ago, content to listen to the hum of his core. He kissed her gently, savoring the moment. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. He had known her for only a few months, when she began to work at the manor, but right then, he knew. "I l-l-love ya, Paige."

She looked up at him with sweet eyes and said, "I love you too Rabbit." before sealing it with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"He's bringing her here?" Brianna whispered in disbelief.

Michael nodded, "I'm confused too, I thought he liked this girl."

"He does…." Brianna responded," That's what makes it so strange."

Michael placed a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep her voice down, they didn't want to risk alerting the other bots. "Should we warn Peter?"

Brianna shook her head vigorously, "No. Spine can tell them _if_ and _when_ he wants to, but we tell no one, understood?" Brianna said adamantly.

Michael nodded warily before clutching his keys. "I'll be back in a little while." He tried to flash her a reassuring smile, but it just looked pained, there was no telling what the night would hold.

Paige lifted her head as Michael went rushing out the door. "What was that about?" She asked Rabbit quietly.

Rabbit shrugged and said, "I dunno."

She snuggled into him again, and he pulled her closer. Her ankles crossed over Rabbit's as she moved, "We should go on an adventure today." She said smiling, knowing he would say yes.

Rabbit's face lit up as soon as she said the word adventure. "Ya! Let's go on an adventure!"

She snuggled into his side and added, "But not yet, we can wait a little while can't we?" She murmured, mindlessly tracing designs onto his chest with her finger tips.

Rabbit's smile fell for a moment, "P-p-p-please?" He begged, having gotten excited over the thought of exploring some more.

Paige reluctantly said, "Okay, we'll go on an adventure, but only after the movie is over."

Rabbit pouted a little bit, but settled back into his seat. He ignored the movie once again, opting to listen to Paige's gentle breathing, he could get used to this.

Michael pulled up in front of Holly and The Spine, stifling a cry of shock when he realized that The Spine was wearing none of his make up. The Spine stood up and opened the door for Holly, who moved into the car quickly, thankful for the warmth. He slid in next to her and closed the door. Michael turned around for a moment, extending a hand to Holly, "Hi, you must be Holly. I'm Michael, Michael Reed."

She took his hand smiling, she didn't mention that she already knew him, that would lead to a conversation she wasn't ready to have yet. "it's nice to meet you Michael."

"I should probably warn you about my brothers…" The Spine said reluctantly. he loved his brothers, but they were a bit overbearing when it came to bringing someone home. He noticed the flicker of recognition in her eyes, but when she made no move to interrupt him, he continued on. "Rabbit and Hatchworth, they don't quite know when they're making someone uncomfortable. They tend to be a bit overbearing, and….. and they don't know about you yet." He said the last portion rather timidly, hoping it wouldn't upset her.

She raised an eyebrow, before saying with a smirk, "Well then, I guess we'll just have have to sneak in then."

The Spine was caught off-guard by her willingness to keep her presence secret but he went a long with it, it had been a rather crazy night. He closed his eyes deep in concentration once they got closer to the manor.

Holly looked at him for a minute before asking Michael, "Is he okay?"

Michael glanced at The Spine in the rear view mirror and said nonchalantly, "he's fine, probably just shutting off his connections to Walter Wi-Fi."

The Spine's eyes opened a few minutes later as the car pulled around to the side of the house. The Spine slid out of the car with ease before offering a hand to Holly, she gladly accepted, climbed out as gracefully as she could manage. She stopped for a moment to remove the silver heels, trying to be as quiet as she could as she followed Brianna to a secret door in the wall.

The Spine caught Holly's arm before she could follow Brianna through the door, he kissed her gently, before saying, "I have to follow Michael right now, but I promise I'll be back soon." He let go of her arm, looking her in the eyes before turning to follow Michael.

Holly disappeared through the door after Brianna as The Spine turned away. He looked out into he darkened yard. For a moment two small pinpricks of green light seemed to be farther off in the yard, he cocked his head to the side. What could it be? He wondered.

Michael reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. "You okay."

The Spine turned to look at Michael before gazing back into the darkness, there were no more green lights. "Fine, just thought I saw something." He shook his head before getting back into the car.

The Skull smiled slightly, if it could even be called that, from his vantage point in the bushes. For a moment there he thought The Spine had spotted him, but he had walked away. Foolish, he had no idea that he was there, not yet, but he would. He relished the thought of looking into The Spine's eyes as he tore him to pieces, but that would wait, he needed to talk to Wanda, to tell her about the night's reconnaissance. This was very good.

**_The Skull is an OC not created by me, he is one of the becile bots created by neckreductionsurgery ( ) He is essentially the Becile version of The Spine, except without compassion or love_**


	17. Chapter 17

Holly followed Brianna through what seemed like endless hallways to a small guest room. The room its self was clean, the bed had been freshly made, and the light bulbs replaced, but a smell of dust lingered in the air. Brianna turned around once they were in the room, "Sorry about how strange all of this must be, I'm Brianna by the way." She said in a bubbly manner.

Holly set down her heels on the floor and shook Brianna's hand. Her eyes continued to flit around the room, trying to take it all in, it was like nothing she had ever seen. The bedding and walls were a deep maroon and gold accented the room in a Gothic burlesque style. "This is a guest room?" She asked in awe, if this was what they had for guests she couldn't imagine the rooms of the robots themselves.

"Yes, this one's not used very much anymore, but I'm glad to see you like it." Brianna smiled, "I gathered some clothes for you for the night, but I wasn't expecting you to be so…." She struggled for a word.

"Tall?" Holly prompted her. "It's okay, I get that a lot, I'm fine in what I'm wearing anyway." She gave Brianna a reassuring smile before realizing The Spine's coat was still clutched around her shoulders. She took it off and handed it to Brianna, "He might want this back." She said softly, almost reluctant to give it up.

Brianna set the coat down on a nearby chair, "I'm sure he'll be by to get it soon enough." She paused for a moment and then said, "I have some things I have to attend to, the bathroom is down the hall, 3rd door on the left, and either The Spine or I'll bring you breakfast." She smiled again before slipping out the floor.

Holly sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for him to come.

The Spine and Michael Reed walked through the front door of the manor. The Spine hoped to hurry off to go see Holly again, to tell her everything was ok, that the whole arrangement was temporary, but luck was not with him.

Rabbit's voice called from the living room, "Hey . Oh hey Spine! Where have you been all day?"

The Spine let out a silent groan before going to the living room. Paige was curled up next to Rabbit, his arm crooked around her waist, both of them beaming at him.

"I've been out taking care of some things. Why did you need something?" he asked, hoping that he could get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"No it's just I-I-I haven't seen ya all day. Why don't you come watch a movie with us?" Rabbit smiled.

"I'd love to Rabbit, but I have a few other things to take care of." The Spine said evasively.

Rabbit's expression dropped suddenly, obviously hurt. "Oh, Okay then. Can't ya put it off for a little while?" He asked hopefully.

The Spine wanted to say no, and to go to Holly, but looking at Rabbit, but he couldn't say no to Rabbit, not this time. "Alright, one movie." he said begrudgingly. At least Brianna is down there with her, so she's not alone.

Two hours later The Spine walked down the hall to the guest room. He poked his head in, "Holly? I'm sorry I took so long. I -" He cut off his sentence suddenly. Holly was curled up on the bed, asleep. He smiled when he realized that she had covered herself with his jacket rather than the blanket below her.

He sat down in the chair next to her, he hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep, the least he could do was make sure she didn't wake up alone. He dimmed his photo receptors and allowed himself to slip into stasis.

The nightmares started again that night.

He could hear his brothers awful screams in the dark. The sounds of war surrounded him, he reached out trying to touch anything, he couldn't see or feel anything. He could hear Rabbit screaming his name in the midst of his pain.

"Rabbit?!" He shouted back, stumbling in the direction of his brothers voice. "Rabbit!" All he could feel was a cold pressure surrounding him as the screams carried on through the black.

He knew it was only a nightmare, but he couldn't wake up. He trashed and screamed in the dark and suddenly an eerie silence fell over it all. There was nothing, only the cold and pressure. He suddenly felt something warm touching his chest, his face, he could whispers telling him everything was okay. He opened his eyes.

Holly was beside him, holding him and telling him everything was okay.

"Holly?" He said in a choked whisper.

Her red rimmed eyes looked up into his own, "Spine? You're okay….." She said, quietly. She hugged him. "I was so scared, I woke up, and you were screaming, and I tried to wake you up, but you just kept screaming." She cried and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The Spine hugged her back, surprised. She had cried over him. She had been scared for him not of him. "I'm okay, it's just…. nightmares. Terrible nightmares."

Holly kissed him softly. "Don't scare me like that again. I only just met you, I can't lose you yet."

He held her gently and quietly as she drifted back to sleep. The Spine felt himself drifting off into stasis, he let it happen, some how he knew the nightmares wouldn't come back again that night.

Early the next day he woke up, Holly still asleep in his arms. He placed her on the bed, gently covering her with the blankets before silently slipping out of the room. He made his way through the house to the kitchen, it wasn't too far away. He got a glass of water and contemplated the night. They had gotten through the night without Hatchworth or Rabbit finding out, that was a plus, but there was the issue of how to get her out of the house.

Rabbit came into the kitchen quietly. "Hey Spine!" He exclaimed.

For once The Spine hadn't heard him coming, and jumped slightly when he spoke. "Hello, Rabbit." he said.

"Did you get that st-st-stuff done last night?" Rabbit asked trying to spark a conversation.

The Spine's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in confusion before remembering what Rabbit was talking about, "Yes I did for the most part, I'll have to do a couple more things today."

Rabbit got a glass of water and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't ya gonna tell me what it is?"

"Not right now Rabbit, maybe later."

A quizzical expression crossed Rabbit's face."Hey Spine?"

"Yes Rabbit?" He asked, already exhausted from his brother, all he wanted to do was return to Holly.

Robot pointed a coppery hand, "Who's that?"

The Spine turned around to see a sleepy and bewildered Holly standing in the doorway. The Spine opened his mouth and closed it again. This was going to take quite a bit of explaining.


	18. Chapter 18

The Spine looked back and forth between Rabbit and Holly, I wonder how I'll get myself out of this one, he thought and walked over to Holly. He pulled her out of the room, and around the edge of the doorway. She was obviously tired and confused, she hadn't meant for this to happen. "I want you to go back to your room, go back to sleep. I'm going to wake you up in a little while okay?" He said softly, as though he was talking to a little girl. She nodded her head, but it was obvious that she was too tired to go anywhere on her own.

"Brianna?" He called down the hall way, knowing she'd be nearby at this time of morning.

She poked her head out of a door down the hall way, "Ye- oh." She was surprised to see Holly this far up the hallway.

"Could you escort Holly back to her room? She seems to be a bit... disoriented." He said calmly. His mind was racing along but he refused to let it show.

Brianna scurried up the hall, taking Holly's arm, "Come on, let's get you back to bed." She shot The Spine a questioning look before turning away, and going back to the guest room with Holly.

The Spine turned around, to find Rabbit standing inches from the doorway.

"So S-s-s-spine, are you gonna tell me who she is?" Rabbit said eagerly.

The Spine didn't respond, he walked back to the counter and finished the rest of his water before pulling out his phone. "I have some calls to make." He said curtly before leaving the room.

Rabbit stayed behind, bewildered. He went to the door Holly had been standing in and looked down the hall in the direction Paige had taken her. If Spine won't tell me I'll just figure it out myself, he thought.

He took a confident step into the hall before Brianna 's voice sounded off from one of the rooms. "Don't even think about it Rabbit."

Rabbit froze, "Think about what?" he tried to play innocent, failing miserably.

Brianna poked her head out of a room, "Turn around right now Rabbit. I'm warning you."

Rabbit pouted and turned around. How is it everyone always knew when he was about to do something? He wondered.

**You always seem to forget I'm inside your head Rabbit**

The Spine chimed over Wi-fi. Rabbit jumped it had always creeped him out when The Spine did that. "W-w-would you stop that?!" He said out loud, frustratedly.

**No**

Rabbit frowned. "You know I-I-I can get in your head too." He said defiantly.

**No you can't, Rabbit**

"Oh yeah?" He concentrated hard, trying to get into The Spine's mind, he had never been able to.

We've been over this before Rabbit, I've protected my mind. Now leave her alone, you'll find out who she is soon enough.

Rabbit walked away with a huff of steam. Nobody ever let him have any fun. He sent a message to Hatchworth.

_**Hey Hatchy you awake?**_

No response.

_**Hey Hatchy?**_

He sent the message a little louder.

_**Hatchy!**_

Hatchworth came online.

_Yes Rabbit?_

_**Oh good you're awake.**_

_I am now Rabbit_

_**Wanna go on an adventure?**_

_I just woke up Rabbit_

_**Please?**_

_No_

_**But I gots something to tell ya**_

_What now Rabbit?_

_**There's a-**_

His Wi-fi connection got cut off. He knew exactly who to blame.

_**Why'd you do that The Spine?**_

**You'll know who she is soon enough.**

_**But-**_

**But nothing. Go to the living room, I'll be there in a few minutes.**

Rabbit skulked and made his way to the living room, where he sat and pouted like a little boy.

The Spine sighed, he hated to chastise his older brother but sometimes it had to be done.

**Hatchworth, could you get Miss Paige and join Rabbit in the living room? I'd rather explain this once.**

_Okay, The Spine._

He rubbed his temples. Matt and Steve would be here in a few minutes, Michael and Brianna already knew, now he needed to get Peter, Wanda, and Norman. He was secretly glad that Annie wasn't home as he sent out the message to the three of them. He could tell already, this was going to be a long day.

he began his slow walk back to the guest room. "Sorry about this, Holly. It was nice while it lasted." He muttered to himself.

Brianna got a message from Paige asking her if she knew what was going on. She responded back that she didn't but felt bad about it. In the few months that Paige had worked there they had become close, she hated to keep things from her. She'll know soon, Brianna reassured herself, before hearing metallic foot steps in the hall. "Rabbit, I swear if that's you again." She said angrily. She whirled around and saw The Spine. "Sorry about that, Rabbit was trying to snoop around here earlier."

"It's quite alright, I'm gonna go wake Holly. You can join everyone in the living room if you'd like. I won't tell anyone that you knew." The Spine said calmly.

"No, it's alright, I'm not going to deny it. You'll need all the support you can get."

The Spine nodded to her and walked to the guest room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand which he set down on the nightstand. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, the last thing he wanted was to wake her.

"Holly. Holly, you need to wake up." he said quietly, shaking her as gently as he could. He eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hello." She said quietly, trying to decipher if the silver automaton before her was a dream or reality. She smiled at him, the night before came rushing back to her making her smile wider. She felt something warm being pressed into her hand.

"I brought you some coffee." He said, helping her sit up. "I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just left it black."

She took a sip of the coffee, it was delicious and strong, perfectly brewed. "I could get used to this..." She mused out loud.

The Spine smiled at her uneasily as she sipped at her coffee. "Something wrong?" She asked sweetly, the coffee already beginning to work away the sleepiness in her voice.

"Do you remember earlier today... when you woke up?" He asked hesitantly.

"You mean when you were having nightmares?" She asked, worriedly, hoping they hadn't gotten worse.

"No... I mean after that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, honestly confused.

"You woke up earlier..." He started, "and you walked into the kitchen, my brother Rabbit saw you."

All traces of sleepiness left her voice. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I've got everyone gathered upstairs, and I was hoping to introduce you to them... as my girlfriend." The Spine said with a degree of hesitation.

"Well that's a bit forward of you." She said with a slight smile.

"You're right. I'll see what I can do, we might still be able to sneak you out-"

Holly placed a finger against his silicone lips, "I said it was a bit forward, I didn't say no."

The Spine smiled, at least she was OK with it, now hopefully everyone else would be too.

"But there's one thing, I should mention beforehand..." She said

The Spine raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"More coffee."

He smiled, and took the cup, "I'll be back in a minute."

**Rabbit, is everyone there?**

_**Yeah, we're just waiting for you Spine**_.

**I'll be there in a minute.**

The Spine came back to the guest room with a fresh cup of coffee to find she had stood up, put on her shoes, and was preparing herself in the mirror. "I want to look nice for your family."

He smiled, he hoped they would like her.

She slipped on her silver heels, and took his arm as he lead her to the living room.

When they got just outside, "Wait here." He said quietly, before walking into the room. it was dead silent. Rabbit squirmed in anticipation, he hadn't told anybody about her, and he was dying to know.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here right now." He was met with a chorus of nods and glares, 8 am was far too early for some of them. "I have something rather important to talk about, and I'd rather not have to explain it multiple times." He looked around. "It's not really a something though, it's a someone."

He walked to the door way and took Holly's hand, there was a collective gasp as she walked into the room, everyone, this is Holly. My girlfriend."


	19. Chapter 19

"Your- G-g-girlfriend?" Rabbit asked in disbelief.

"Yes Rabbit, my girlfriend." He said calmly, the shock was still setting in with everyone else. Brianna and Michael stayed quiet, unsurprised.

"How long have you had a g-g-girlfriend?!" He exclaimed, partially hurt that his brother hadn't told him about her before.

"I met Holly about a week ago, we hit it off, and we started dating." He neglected to mention they had only been on one date, but he didn't think that Rabbit, or any one else needed to know.

Holly remained quiet, she felt exposed. All of the eyes that were focused on her made her feel life hiding, her usual bravery left her, making her want to hide behind The Spine.

Paige noticed Holly's appearance and spoke up. She was the first one, to speak directly to her, "Holly is it?" Holly nodded meekly, "Are you alright there sweetie? How about I take you in the other room, Spine can explain to everyone." Paige said sweetly.

Holly nodded, and followed Paige, feeling more like a wind up doll than her usual self. Brianna muttered something about helping Paige and rushed out of the room after them.

Everyone, including The Spine watched as Holly left the room. The moment she was out of sight all eyes were back on him. He cocked an eyebrow at them all, they had something to say, but none of them were saying it. "Well?"

A chorus of surprise, happiness, and bitterness flowed through the room. "I'll answer any questions you have about her." He stated flatly, cutting off all speaking. "I just need to know what they are."

"Where did ya meet her?" asked Rabbit, animatedly.

"The bar a few miles away."

"She wasn't freaked out by the-" Norman gestured to his face.

"She didn't know about it at first, but once she did, she was more upset that I hid it from her than anything."

"How did she not know you were a robot?" Hatchworth asked.

The Spine shifted uncomfortably as Rabbit stared at him. "I uh, I used makeup, I made myself look human for the night."

A collective murmur ripped through the group. Rabbit looked at Michael, eyes narrowed. "You-you-you knew about didn't you?"

"What are you talking about Rabbit? had nothing to do with it."

Rabbit looked at The Spine, "Don't l-l-lie to me Spine. Mr. Reed's been givin' ya rides home lately. He kn-n-n-new about it."

"Rabbit I-" Michael tried to cut in.

Rabbit Put a hand in the air effectively silencing him. "S-s-save it . I know where I'm not wanted." Hurt that both his brother and his friend had lied to him.

"Rabbit wait." The Spine called after him, as Michael chased the coppery automaton down the hall.

"Are there any other questions? I have to try to calm Rabbit down." The Spine said, exasperated.

"Why is she here?" The voice came from Peter VI. This was far from expected, he had almost forgotten that Peter was in the room.

They all looked at him expectantly. It was The Spine's turn to want to hide from all the eyes, but he stood his ground. "She needed somewhere to sleep. Somewhere safe, and last night, there was nowhere else for her to go."

Peter VI cocked his head to the side, "And so you thought this would be the perfect place to take her to?"

"Well no I-I panicked. it was late at night, and she was cold, and I didn't know what else to do." He could feel the pressure building in his boiler. He felt like a little boy being chastised, despite the fact he had helped to raise Peter VI, he was still an intimidating man.

"Next time you decide to have company over, at least inform me." He said in a cold monotone. Peter was obviously unhappy, he stood up and walked out of the room.

Steve came over and patted The Spine on the shoulder, "Congrats on getting a girl buddy." He flashed a half smile and walked out of the room.

Matt was unsure what to say, so he just patted The Spine on the arm and left as well.

Wanda seemed on the verge on tears and left, with Norman following close behind.

With everyone else gone, The Spine sat down and buried his head in his hands, he should have snuck her out.

Holly followed as Paige and Brianna led her out of the room.

"You're shaking." Brianna said quietly as they sat her down in one of the chairs. Paige got her a mug of cocoa and they all sat down together. "Are you okay?" Brianna asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous is all." Holly responded.

Paige cast a glance at Brianna and said, "I know the bots can be a bit scary at times, but they really are nice people."

Holly took a sip of her cocoa, and said, "it wasn't the robots."

Paige looked at Holly confused. "If it wasn't the robots…. then what was it?"

Holly looked up at her, "The people… all the eyes on me, watching, judging, as if they were all waiting for me to mess up. I'm an embarrassment, I should have accepted his offer to sneak out the back, it would have been far easier on him."

Paige looped an arm around Holly's shoulders, "No one was judging you, if you thought that was bad you should have seen the time Rabbit brought home a toaster."

Holly spit her cocoa. "I'm sorry did you say a toaster?"

Paige smiled and nodded, "Yep. He said her name was Jenny, and that they were in love. He dropped her on the ground seven minutes later."

Holly smiled, "Talk about tough love." It was Paige's turn to laugh.

"You're not an embarrassment sweetie, Spine never would have brought you home if you were." Brianna said, reaching across the table to pat her hand.

"Rabbit wait!" they could hear The Spine's voice a few rooms over. Holly's smile dropped.

Paige looked at Brianna, "Holly, Rabbit doesn't take very well to change, I promise he'll warm up to you, just give it time. I'm gonna go check on him."

When Paige left the room, Brianna thought for a minute, before taking Holly's hand and saying, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Wanda's tears broke into a devilish grin the moment she was out of eye sight. When they got back to their quarters, she took out her phone and dialed number. "Nathaniel will definitely want to hear about this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Wanda, whats the news?" Nathaniel asked curtly, never one for long conversations. He hadn't heard from her in weeks.

Wanda smiles, "I have some big news. The Spine brought someone home…. someone new."

"You know I don't have time to wait for you to act mysterious Wanda. Tell me what you called to tell me."

"Some girl, Hannah or something like that…. You wouldn't believe Peter's reaction. It's the first time I've ever seen him _mad_."

"It has feelings? How can you tell?" He asked earnestly.

She assumed he meant The Spine's feelings, but he could very well have been referring to Peter as far as she was concerned. "The Spine, he seemed almost _upset._" She spat the word as though it was venomous. "And Rabbit… Rabbit ran out of the room like a beaten dog because The Spine hadn't told him. I could only tell Peter was mad because of that voice. I wish he wouldn't wear that damn mask all the time. It makes it so hard to tell most of the time. It was obvious though, she's not wanted here." She laughed a little bit, having found the whole scene to be amusing. "You should have seen how much she was shaking, I guess he forgot to warn her about his brothers."

"Well if they told everyone about there family no one would want to go to there house in the first place." He responded annoyed. "Now is there a point to the call, because my new client is going to be here within the hour."

"I only called to tell you I see an opportunity, one to mess with The Spines head, turn his little 'family' against him, The Skull's been getting very anxious to get to work, all we're waiting for is your cue."

"Go on. I assume you've worked out somewhat of a plan?"

"Well… we've found the excess blue matter. The things that Peter has deemed too 'unstable', but that can be changed with the right mind…"

"Yes, how does the Blue Matter relate to the girl?"

"Well, I think with the proper leverage we could get her to leave him, crush his dreams of humanity. He was always the issue when it came to destroying them, with him depressed. I could expose an opening, I've found a forgotten robot." She paused after the last sentence, letting the full meaning sink in.

"Very interesting, Wanda. You will keep me updated on this?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want our opportunity like this to slip away."

"That's good to know. Tell the Skull of this conversation. Tell him I am aware of this opportunity and am awaiting future details."

"That's good to know. Tell the Skull of this conversation. Tell him I am aware of this opportunity and am awaiting future details."

"He would be happy to hear that… if he could feel. I'll make sure you know everything as it happens."

"Make sure you can keep that word. I grow tired of them and our arrangement as I would expect you do as well."

"It'll all be over soon. Once the Walters are gone it'll all be up for grabs. May the best man win." Wanda hung up the phone defiantly. She didn't like to take orders, but it was a necessary evil. She would keep him updated, but only where she felt he needed to. Things were all falling into place for her.

Michael tried to catch up to Rabbit, but he was no match for the coppery bot's long stride, he leaned against a wall out of breath.

Paige cam flying around the corner, and slammed into Michael. "Sorry she mumbled, patting him on the shoulder as she prepped herself to run again.

Michael caught her with an arm around the waist. "Don't." He said pleadingly, "he doesn't want to be found."

Paige wanted to cry, the very idea of Rabbit being upset hurt her deeply. "Why?" She asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.

"I knew about Holly.".

"You knew?" Her eyes were wide with shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Michael shrugged slightly. "Wasn't my secret to tell."

Paige was angry, but she pushed the feelings away. "We can talk about this later, right now I have to find him," She pushed his arm away and an edge of resentment crept into her voice, "with or without your help." Without another word she ran down the hall, calling out to Rabbit.

Michael was left all alone, leaning against the wall for support. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to the air, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Paige found herself back at the entry of the hall to the room, their room. She kept her fingers skimming the wall as she walked down in the dim light. Their secret room as perfect as before except for one thing, the automaton huddled in the corner. She went to him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head and held him quietly. Even in the dark she could see the thin black streaks running down his face plate. She withdrew a small rag from a pocket in her dress and wiped them away. "Don't cry." she murmured, "I hate to see you cry."

"H-h-h-he knew. He knew n' he d-d-d-didn't tell me." Rabbit whimpered quietly.

"I know sweetie, but maybe he had reasons." She tried to keep herself calm, she was angry at Michael, but she needed to be the voice of reason here.

"M-m-m-mistah Reed was my b-b-best friend. y-ya don't keep secrets from ya best friend."

"Are you saying you've never kept a secret Rabbit?" She gave him a knowing look, he couldn't deny it and she knew it.

"No, b-b-but-"

"But nothing. I'm sure he has his reasons, you need to talk to him."

Rabbit pouted, knowing she was right. "Fine, I-I-I'll talk talk to 'im, but do I gotta do it right now?"

Paige smiled, "No, you can stay right here with me." She slid closer to him, and for the first time since Holly's appearance.

**I'm so sorry Rabbit**

The Spine intruded into his mind, and it made Rabbit angry. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" He screeched as loudly as he could.

Paige used her feet to propel herself backwards as she clapped her hands over her ears and let out a small whimper. She had never seen Rabbit angry before.

Rabbit looked at her, and opened his mouth to speak. only static and a small series of pops escaped.

Paige's fear shifted dramatically, as she moved to him. She grabbed his wrist. "We're going to see Michael." Rabbit protested with static and popping but Paige's resolve didn't waver. When he refused to move she looked him in the eyes and said, "If you won't come to him, I'll bring him down here."

Rabbit frowned and followed her begrudgingly. At least I won't have to talk to him, he thought.

The Spine winced at his brother's sudden and harsh response. He turned off his connection to Wi-fi and stood up, he could do with some silence. he walked out to the back of the manor, following a path of stepping stones to the familiar wrought iron gate. He entered the gate quietly and sat down on the bench inside, he was at Peter Walter's grave.

"Hello Peter, its been a while." The Spine said, speaking to the man he knew would never speak back. "I brought a girl home last night, I even introduced her to the family." He sighed, "It didn't go as well as I hoped. Peter VI didn't like her very much, and Rabbit's pretty mad at me now."

A surge of anger flashed through him. "Why did you even have to give us feeling anyway?! You couldn't be happy that you made intelligent robots. You made _LIFE_ but you couldn't be happy with that could you?! We had to _feel_ too!"

His anger subsided and The Spine sighed again, "I'm sorry, I just lost my temper for a minute there." He sat in silence for a moment. "I really think you would've liked her Peter, I'm sorry you'll never get the chance." He stood up and stepped closer tho the grace. He set a silvery hand on the tombstone, "You were a good man Peter, the best there ever was."

"Where are you taking me?" Holly asked.

Brianna hadn't said a word since she had started leading her. "You'll see." She responded with a smile. Brianna led her outside to a garden.

Holly gasped quietly, there were flowers and colors she had never seen before surrounding her.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Brianna said quietly, leading her around a corner to a pond.

The pond was still and clear, the branches of the willow trees planted on the shore brushed the surface lightly, the morning sun reflected off the lake, giving the area a serene glow. It was beautiful. "This is where I come to think, when I'm sad or lonely, it always makes me happy." Brianna said so quietly it was almost a whisper. She was sharing more than a place with Holly, it was a piece of her heart, a piece of the heart she had lost to the same titanium man so long ago.

_**So sad chapter, at least to me, but pretty. I hope you enjoy**_. _**Is is just me or does everyone read Wanda's voice in the stereotypical villaness voice?**_

_**Playlist I listened to while writing/typing this**_

_**My Chemical Romance - "Famous Last Words"**_

_**My Chemical Romance - "Welcome to the Black Parade"**_

_**My Chemical Romance - "Dead"**_

_**Cute Is What We Aim For - "Curse of Curves"**_

_**The Used - "Taste of Ink"**_

_**The Used - "Kissing You Goodbye**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wanda dialed her phone, "Skull. Get you brothers to the lab, you have 20 minutes." She hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She knew they would be there, they always were, they were too afraid of the consequences. Thaddeus had trained them well. She set off with a smile to her hidden lab, where her robots would be waiting.

She referred to the becile bots as her own, she was the only on who ever took interest. She was very careful to be cold and unfeeling while talking to Nathaniel, but in truth, they were almost a family to was a different kind of family though. Not the warm and fuzzy feelings of the Walters, this was far more cold and calculated, one of necessity rather than comfort.

Between The Skull and Hare, she had learned everything she had ever needed to know about the world. They had laughed when she fell and kicked her when she was down, but she had lived, and was all the stronger for it. Looking in the mirror she could sometimes still see the big eyes of the frightened little girl before they steeled over into that of something far more sinister.

"Michael?" Paige called down the hall, searching for the missing engineer. "Michael, we need some assistance."

Michael wiped his eyes, trying to hide the tell tale tear stains on his cheeks. "What do you need Pai-" He stopped his sentence short looking down at the floor, turning the corner his eyes locked with Rabbit's for a moment.

"Rabbit needs some assistance, I think he broke his voice box."

"How'd he manage that?" He addressed Paige partially because he couldn't speak, but mostly he was too ashamed to look at the bot too closely.

"Didn't you hear him earlier? The way he screamed?" She flinched at the memory.

"Wow, must've been louder than I thought if he broke his voice box." He signaled her to follow, with Rabbit in tow, they went to the basement to get him fixed up.

Wanda passed them on their way, a dark smile dancing on her lips with a mumbled pardon me. Her combat boots hit the floor lighter than expected, stealth was one of her many skills. The robots had taught her well, their father had taken it upon himself to teach her brother, the next man of the family, he would never learn.

She strode into her lab with purpose and took in the sight of the robots. "Boys." she acknowledged.

"Wanda." The Skull growled in response.

"Any progress in breaking into Peter's safe?"

"Almost got it open, we can have it in a day." Hare chimed in impulsively. The Spine smacked him on the back of the head, which resulted in an eruption of psychotic giggles from The Jack.

"Calm yourselves boys. I talked to Nathaniel today." She stopped with a cryptic smile, she loved to tease.

"Well?" The Skull growled with impatience.

"We're cleared to begin work, bring it down here." The robots turned to walk away. "One more thing… Don't get caught." She added, they never did, but she always said it.

"We won't. We never do." hare said with a sinister grin.

"Cheeky bastard." She muttered under her breath as she set about clearing off her work table. She set out her regular tools along with a few new ones,. Her fingers brushed across the shiny metal scalpel, so foreign to her, and yet so familiar. She had never worked on a robot with synthetic skin before, no one had. She needed to be prepared.

The Spine walked out of the graveyard. Holly. he wondered where Paige and Brianna might have taken her. She hadn't been in the house that he could tell, so he decided to search the massive yard first.

When he finally found Holly and Brianna by the pond he couldn't help but smile. Holly was resting her head on Brianna's shoulder quietly, it was so… peaceful. Brianna noticed The Spine's arrival and said something to Holly he couldn't quite hear. Holly sat up, eyes still locked on the pond as Brianna got up. Brianna walked by The Spine with a smile before leaving them alone.

The Spine walked over to the pond and sat down where Brianna had once been. Holly looked at him with mild surprise before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi."

They sat in silence for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She snuggled in closer placing a hand over his blue matter reactor, feeling the steady energy pulses. They didn't say much after that, just quietly watched the pond.

Michael fished a screwdriver from his tool box and opened Rabbit's vocoder. He had shaken a wire loose when he had screamed, nothing that couldn't be fixed with a bit of solder and was fixed quickly. "Rabbit can you say something for me?"

"I'm sorry." Rabbit said, his voice barely a whisper.

Michael looked closer at the vocoder, "Maybe I need to adjust the volume." He said to himself, not having heard what Rabbit said.

"I'm s-sorry ." Rabbit said louder.

"Rabbit if anyone should be apologizing its me. I should have told you, he's your brother after all." Michael said, meaning every word.

"Yeah, but Spine musta had reasons just like you."

"I'm sorry Rabbit."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry too Michael."

Michael hugged Rabbit. "I'm glad you're okay buddy."

"Thanks Mr. Reed….. Now could you finish fixing my neck?"

"Sure thing."

Hare and The Skull snuck into the basement with ease. They had The Jack hiding outside, he was far from stealthy. They moved quickly, picking up the robot with ease. They positioned it by the window they came in from. The Skull climbed out first, as Hare pushed the robot through he heard someone coming down the stairs. There was no time to hide as The Skull pulled the robot through, leaving Hare to fend for himself.

"Rabbit is that you?" Paige called out to him.

Hare was still faced away from her, and partially hidden by shadows. A puff of steam escaped, he _hated_ to be compared to that bot, much less being confused for him. He didn't respond.

"Let me guess you didn't let Michael fix your voice box."

Hare nodded, keeping the thin masquerade alive, he had been caught, but it was the only way to keep from being caught, hiding a body would be too messy.

"Fine, don't get fixed see if I care." She said with a huff. "I'm going back upstairs, are you coming?"

Hare shook his head. The moment he clambered out of the the window The Skull threw him up against the wall, a hand clamped around his throat in an iron grip.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." His tone was flat and unchanging, somehow more frightening than his growls.

The Skull wasn't joking and Hare knew it. He had taken severe beatings for offenses far smaller than this. "I've got some new information about Rabbit."

The hold around his neck tightened." "What _kind_ of information?"

"Voice box broken… won't get repaired." Hare choked out, his own vocoder being crushed under The Skull's grip.

The Skull released him, and he fell to the ground. The Skull kicked Hare hard in the stomach, leaving him spitting oil. "Get up you miserable piece of scrap metal. We've got to get this thing to the lab."

Hare spit more oil and got up without protest, he had gotten off easily. He didn't question The Skull, he never did, he learned that lesson a long time ago.

The robot was dumped unceremoniously. "Carefully," Wanda said displeased. "We can't risk damaging it. We'll never find another like it."

She looked at the bot on the table, it looked almost human. The first time she had found it, she had thought it was a body, until she saw its face. Her gasp of horror turned to one of awe. A portion had torn free of the face, exposing the silver metal of an automaton. "I'll call you back at the end of the night to take it back to the basement. You can go now."

Hare's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that we brought this piece of junk all the way over here just to take it right back?!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Before The Skull could smack his head again, Wanda turned around. "I'm sorry did I ask your opinion? Did I ask you to talk back to me, and to disobey a direct order." Without waiting for an answer she said, "You're watching The Jack tonight, and the vault isn't an option."

The punishment was harsh, most nights they locked The Jack into the vault, letting him out only when his ear splitting screams of insanity faded, but tonight he was Hare's responsibility. He ground his razor sharp teeth together and walked out of the room, leaving Wanda alone with the robot.

Paige could hear Rabbit yelling again, from the sounds of it he had tried to play a game with Hatchworth, and it wasn't ending well. She found it strange that only half an hour ago he had been skulking in the basement refusing repair, but she followed the voices all the same.

"You cheated Hatchy!" Rabbit shouted, throwing a tantrum.

"I did not cheat Rabbit." Hatchworth protested to no avail as Rabbit kicked the game board sending pieces flying.

" 'ts a stupid game anyway." He pouted.

"You shouldn't do things like that Rabbit." Paige chimed in.

Rabbit perked up immediately. "Hiya Paige! Mr. Reed fixed my voice box!"

Paige giggled, "I can tell. I'm so glad you changed your mind about getting it fixed."

Rabbit was confused. "Whada ya mean?"

"When I talked to you in the basement earlier, you hadn't gotten it repaired yet, you didn't even want to come upstairs."

"I haven't been in the basement all-all-all day."

"Right, and I wasn't talking to you down there 30 minutes ago. You can stop now Rabbit, its not funny anymore."

"Rabbit has been up here with me for the last hour Miss Paige." Hatchworth interjected.

"But…" Her eyes widened, full of fear, she pointed at Rabbit. "If that wasn't you…. then who was I talking to?"

_**Insert dramatic music. Yep the Becile boys are back, Paige had a brush with Hare and doesn't know it. What's Wanda up to? What's going on with The Spine and Holly? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I have no way of knowing unless you tell me!**_

**_Chapter Dedication: I promise there won't be one at the beginning of every chapter but I find this one to be rather important. This one's for Nate. Thank you for the role plays, the brain dumps, the character Nathaniel, and the courage to keep going when I felt like I hit a wall. without you there would be no Chapter 21._**

Becile Bots Credit: The Becile Bots (The Skull, Hare, and The Jack) all belong to neckreductionsurge-ry

Nathaniel credit: Belongs to my good friend Nate

**Playlist I listened to while writing this**

**(I Know my musical taste is sporadic, but someone wanted to know, so here you go. Some songs such as ****_Sorry_****, ****_Getting Away With Murder_****, and ****_Leave Out All the Rest_**** fit in some places, not necessarily in that order, but for the most part it's just songs I like)**

Buckcherry - "Sorry"

Three Days Grace - "Never too late"

Papa Roach - "Getting Away with Murder."

Linkin Park - "Hands Held High"

Three Doors Down - "Kryptonite"

"Let the Bodies Hit the Floor"

Disturbed - "Voices"

Van Halen - "Panama"

Theory of A Deadman - "Say Goodbye"

Linkin Park - "No More Sorrow"

Bare Naked Ladies - "One Week"

Linkin Park - "Leave Out All The Rest"

Led Zeppelin - "Kashmir"

Hinder - "Get stoned"


	22. Too Real (Tangent Chapter fic)

Protected and licensed under Creative Commons 2.0

Horrorisms

Jan 25

Rabbit: Backstory of a bot (Read after Part 21) or Stand alone fic

So this is a tangent to the fan fic Rabbit,as well as a stand alone.

It's the back story of the bot with the synthetic skin. It isn't necessary to read, but recommended. Some of this will be revealed in the next fic, but not much of it. It's not essential to the story, but I want to tell that bots story.

Most Definitely rated PG-13 CAUTION: Graphic violence, lots of blood.

_**Too Real**_

Defcon5 was a Becile Tech production. Built after The Skull, Hare, and The Jack, she was never made public. She was the first and last of her kind. The synthetic skin that covered her metal was a leap in technology the likes of which had never been seen, even the famous Peter Walter hadn't figured it out.

She was built to look human, and Thadeus has excelled, every detail was perfect, down to her fingernails and the way she bit her lip when she felt the equivalent of nervousness. He gave her a human name, Emilie.

He gave her a lust for battle deep within her core, a flame that didn't die. She was commissioned to the army as a nurse, but it wasn't long before she was an unofficial soldier. With a gun in hand she took down soldier after soldier without a hint of remorse, they never suspected that she was a robot. She breathed, ate with them, laughed and slept, her voice was normal, there was nothing wrong with it.

She was nicknamed "The Miracle" by her squad, coming through battle after battle surviving injuries that made them cringe at the thought. Only one soldier knew her secret, and he was her engineer and repairman. She saved soldier after soldier from certain death, and volunteered for the 'suicide' missions.

There was no match for the maniac glee that filled her eyes when they left for battle. Her charade was perfect until one fateful day. In a squad of 10, they left for a scouting mission, they came across enemy soldiers and were drawn into the active battle.

A grenade soared through the air landing nearby. They all dove to avoid the explosion, she dragged a fellow soldier with her, as they dived out of range. The explosion sounded, but it was nothing compared to the shriek that sounded off next to her. The soldier she had dragged away from the explosion was a few feet away. He delivered a swift kick to her jaw, knocking her head back some. He fumbled as he grabbed his gun and trained it on her. "What the hell are you?!"

"Wha…?" She had been disoriented, "What do you mean? I'm Emilie." She said calmly.

He cocked his gun. "You're not Emilie. You're some creature."

She reached up, feeling the place where some of her synthetic skin had torn away. she began slowly sliding her hand towards the gun at her left. "I'm the same person you've known. The same person who just saved you from a grenade." She pretended to plead, her fingers could almost touch the barrel of her gun.

The rest of the squad, behind her, were trying to make sense of the scene. "What are you doing Jones? She's one of ours!"

She could hear one shout at him, they couldn't see her face yet. She gripped the barrel, bringing it out in front of her with inhuman speed. The soldier got off a shot into her shoulder, not that she minded. There was no searing pain to fake anymore. She looked him directly in the eyes. "Combat initiated, threat detected." She said before firing a single round, killing him on impact.

She tumbled forward, doing a somersault to a standing position, she turned around, holding up the gun, not aiming just watching as the rest of her squad watched in horror as they looked from her to their fellow solider. She used her sweet voice, faking tears, "I didn't want to kill him! He raised a gun at me, and I was so scared."

The squad raised their guns training them on her, none of them bought the act from the thing they saw before them. She ignored the guns and walked up to the squad leader.

The squad leader was shaking, she wrenched the gun away, and grabbed his wrist and broke it with a quick twist. "I never liked you anyway." She said with malice. She knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the chest, breaking several ribs. She looked at the pathetic man on the ground, she crouched to his level, forcing him to look her in the eyes. The fear in them was exquisite, she shot him point blank ignoring the blood that now spattered her uniform as it mixed with transmission fluid and oil.

She shot 6 more of the soldiers before her gun was out of bullets, having been used in combat before. The last soldier was terrified, she eyed him with a hunger unparallelled. She dropped the empty gun, and walked towards him. He tried to aim his gun first at her, and then at himself but it was too late. She was already upon him. She grabbed the gun, crumpling the barrel like a piece of paper.

She dropped the useless piece of metal on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh as he dropped to his knees, praying. She reached up tilting his chin up to look at her. "Prayer won't save you. Look around you, your squad is dead, you're alone in a foreign place and where is your God now?" She smiled down at him, a mixture of blood and transmission fluid dripped onto him. She saw him make a move for his knife, and she let him. He plunged it into her leg, "You're brave I'll give you that." She kicked him onto the ground. she stepped on his chest breaking ribs, before breaking his arms. She left him there, she didn't give him the mercy of death. "Let your God save you." She said simply, before walking away.

She never went back to the army, she went home. She went back to Thaddeus and told him what happened. The blood lust he had given her had cost her all that had ever meant anything to her. Thadeus opened his arms to her, the first time she was ever truly embraced, and the last. He shut her down, he boxed her up without ever fixing the skin. The box was sent to Peter in hopes he would open it, in hopes that she would murder him, but the box was never hoped. The box rotted away in the back of the basement over years, leaving the robot in a crumpled heap on the ground. She was never loved and never cared for. Her power core went bad, as she waited trapped in a dark she couldn't fight, decommissioned and forever alone in a dark.

_**That's the end of it. Comment below if you want, dark and depressing I know. Let me know what you think of the back story or the fan fic in general I love to hear what you say.**_

Left alone for so many years until Wanda found her. Will she ever power on again?


	23. Chapter 22

"We should probably go inside." Holly said quietly.

"We should." The Spine agreed, but neither moved.

Several minutes passed before he spoke again. "You never told me how you knew my name."

"Hmm?" She asked, as though she didn't understand the question.

"When you wiped away the makeup last night, you recognized me," He looked down into her eyes, expecting an answer.

"Oh." She squirmed uncomfortably on the spot. "That." She didn't respond again.

"Well?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"I… I uhm…." Her eyes darted around like a trapped animal. "Shouldn't we be getting back inside?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

The Spine didn't relent, something was wrong here, something was very wrong. "Holly, is there something I should know?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of sorrow, "Please, don't make me say it."

He looked down at her, he considered letting it go, but he couldn't. He shook his head. "What?" He asked her. "Make you say what?"

She looked down at the ground, pulling away from him. She looked at him again, "Please, just trust me."

"Why should I? You're keeping secrets from me." The Spine said, applying logic against his best judgement.

She stood up, "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" she said, not wanting an answer. She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked away.

"Home." She responded simply. He didn't stop her, and she didn't want him to. She made her way off of the grounds with much confusion, and called a taxi. She didn't go home though.

The Spine watched as she walked away, a strange combination of sad and anger. He kicked the ground, why couldn't she have just told me? He wondered. It can't have been that bad…. Could it? He adjusted his fedora and walked inside, he wasn't expecting the chaos that was contained within.

Rabbit was holding the shaking Paige, she was terrified. everyone was gathered once again, but the fear that pervaded the air was unmistakable. All heads looked up when The Spine entered, a few nods before they all turned back to Paige.

"What did he look like?" Peter VI prompted as kindly as he could.

"I told you, I only saw his back, he looked like Rabbit, even his height was the same."

"Are you _sure_ that you saw it?" He asked.

"I know what I saw, there was something was down there. I don't know who, or what, but it looked like Rabbit, and it understood what I said." She put her head on Rabbit's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peter VI waited for a moment before sighing. "I'll send Hatchworth and The Spine down there to look."

Paige let out a muffled shriek, and Rabbit looked down at her with concern. "Don't send anyone down there. Please, don't." She pleaded, the tears falling faster.

"Nonsense, I'll send them down there and you can have your piece of mind again." He gestured for The Spine to come closer.

"Please." She said again, pleading, obviously terrified of whatever was down there. "No."

Peter VI didn't relent. "Hatchworth, Spine, can you search the basement for Miss Paige's peace of mind?"

Rabbit looked up at Peter VI, "If they're g-g-goin' s-s-s-so am I."

Paige grabbed at his jacket, "Please, Rabbit no." She said, she looked up at him, "I love you."

He looked down at her, carefully taking her hands off his jacket, "I know ya do, that's w-w-w-why I gotta do this." He kissed her gently and got up.

She wiped away her tears with a gloved hand, "I'm coming with you."

Rabbit looked at her and shook his head. "No."

"Yes I am." She said, as adamantly as she could.

"P-Paige, whateva' was down there sc-sc-sc-scared that bad before, you shouldn't go back down there."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, ignoring everyone else in the room. "I won't be scared this time, you'll be there with me." She took his hand in hers.

Rabbit gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and signaled for The Spine and Hatchworth to follow. When they got to the door to the basement Paige let out a quiet whimper. "Ya don't 'ave to do this Paige." Rabbit said reassuringly.

She swallowed and shook her head. She followed him down the stairs, gripping his arm tightly, The Spine and Hatchworth followed closely behind them.

The Spine had gathered enough of the conversation to know that they were looking for a Rabbit look a like. He couldn't quite understand Paige's fear. Another thing I don't understand, he thought begrudgingly.

When they got down the stairs Paige pointed towards the window. "He was over there." She was trembling slightly as The Spine walked over there.

He examined the area around it, before looking at the window itself. It seemed to be closed. He touched the glass gently and it came open, far too easily. He poked his head out of the window and saw the trodden grass, he could see some miniscule parts on the grass. He brought his head back inside. "Rabbit, please take Miss Paige upstairs, Hatchworth if you could go with them. I'll be up there in a minute."

Paige's eyes widened, but didn't resist as Rabbit led her to the stairs. Hatchworth looked at The Spine, but complied.

Once they were gone he reached outside, and grabbed the small pieces he had seen on the ground. he examined them for identifying marks. On the top of a broken screw he could make out a B. Becile had never been able to do anything without signing it. he close his hand around the pieces and walked up the stairs. He was angry.

He walked into the room where everyone was waiting with wide eyes for his verdict. "Everyone out." He pointed at Norman, "Except for you. You and I are going to talk." Norman looked terrified as people began to clear the room. Brianna hesitated at the doorway. The Spine just pointed and said, "Out. Now." She scurried out, everyone scared, but no one more terrified than Norman.

He walked over to Norman and slammed his hand down onto the table. "Is there _ANYTHING_ you wish to tell me about?" He asked in a menacing tone. "Anything at all?"

Norman shook his head frantically not sure of what was going on.

He dropped the assortment of pieces onto the table. "Explain." He said simply, his photo receptors trained on Norman.

Norman looked at the pieces with confusion. "Explain what?!" He shrieked in terror.

The Spine slammed the heel of his palm down onto the table hard enough to leave a crack. "That's strike one. I know these are Becile parts, now you are going to tell me why they were outside the basement window."

Norman nearly started to cry, The Spine was terrifying him. He had seen everyone at the manor angry before, save The Spine. He never wanted to see it again. "I don't know! I swear I don't know anything." The tears that he had been holding back started to roll down his cheeks.

The Spine gripped the edge of the table hard enough to break off a small section of the wood. "That's strike two. You don't want to see strike three, now tell me why they were there." The Spine stared into his eyes intently.

"I don't-" Norman said.

The Spine gripped his collar and lifted him from the chair harshly. He held him above his own head. His other hand balled into a fist, as he brought it backwards. "I warned you Norman, that was strike three."

Norman screamed as the titanium fist came flying towards him. Within a second Rabbit and Hatchworth were suddenly at his side. Rabbit stopped the fist ans Hatchworth took him away from The Spine.

Rabbit stared at him. "What are ya doin' Spine? You coulda k-k-killed him!"

The Spine pointed at his older brother accusingly. "The little shit is lying."

"What are you talking about The Spine?" Hatchworth asked, having escorted Norman out of the room.

He pointed at the parts on the table. "Look at those. I found them outside the basement window."

Rabbit looked at them for a minute, before seeing it. "Becile…."

The Spine looked at his brothers. "Exactly, it seems we have a traitor in our home."


	24. Chapter 23

Norman sprinted down the hall ducking into a room at random. He pulled out his phone and dialed, it rang, and rang, and rang. She didn't pick up.

"Wanda? Wanda! Pick up your phone once in a while. Jesus Christ, listen, drop whatever you're doing and get back to the manor. I don't know what you're doing but whatever it is the bots are on to you. They found Becile parts in the yard, over by the basement window. Please, whatever you're doing, stop before someone gets hurt. The Spine already damn near killed me, don't let the same thing happen to you." He ended the call and hoped that the message would reach her soon.

It wasn't long before Rabbit found Norman. "Norman, you've got some 'splanin to do."

Norman scrambled to get away, terrified of what the automaton might do.

"I-I-I-I'm not gonna hurt ya Norman," he said catching the human's arm with ease. "Not if ya don't make me."

Norman whimpered quietly, not believing the copper bot.

"Now are-are-are you gonna tell me why S-S-Spine found Becile p-parts outside?"

"I don't know anything! I swear." he curled himself into a ball, trying his best to defend himself, but knowing that should Rabbit choose, he would be dead in an instant.

Rabbit watched Norman for a few moments as he quivered before he believed that he was telling the truth. "Stand up."

Norman stayed as still as he could, not moving out of fear of what the bot might do.

Rabbit released a puff of steam before leaning down. He grasped Norman's shoulder and pulled him up into the standing position. He cupped a hand under Norman's chin, and his eyes looked directly into the human's. "I believe ya, you don't gotta be scared no more."

Norman was still shaking, "S-Spine doesn't believe me, he's gonna k-kill me." Tears streamed down his face as he stuttered out the sentence, truly terrified.

"N-No one's dyin' on my watch." He patted Norman on the back, "As-as-as long as you answer one question for me. Where's your sistah at?"

The Spine skulked in the Hall of Wires, he felt terrible. He abhorred violence, it had been the the first time he had raised his fist in anger since the end of the wars.

"You coulda k-killed him!" Rabbit's words echoed through his mind..

The Spine seemed rather adept at hurting people today. Peter, Rabbit, Norman, Holly, he idly wondered who else he would hurt before the day was out.

"I should have followed her," he said to himself. "I should've run after her and told her I'm sorry." He removed the phone from his pocket but resisted the urge to dial her number. She'll come back, he reassured himself, she's different than the others. He told himself the same thing that he said so many times before, but they never never did, and he knew it.

Holly walked into a coffee shop only a few miles from the manor, she had the driver take her there as she tried to figure out what to do. Her dark blue dress was slightly rumpled as she climbed out of the cab, she tripped slightly as she walked into the cafe but recomposed herself hoping that no one would notice it. She felt tired and confused as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked around trying to find a seat as she realized the cafe was nearly full. She noticed a well dressed man sitting alone at one of the tables, and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but is this seat taken?" She asked politely.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." He responded.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. She flashed him a half smile as she looked around, her mind was far from the smell and sound of the coffee house, it was with the morning, as she wondered if she had done wrong.

"Don't mention it…" He noticed her dismay but wasn't particularly interested in intruding on her business. "Are you expecting someone? I could find another seat if you would like."

"Hmm?" She said, shaken from her thoughts. "Oh no, I'm not expecting any one…" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes half halfheartedly, "God I need to get myself some coffee." She remarked to herself quietly.

"What do you usually order?"

"Black. I don't like things that are too sweet." She said automatically. She was surprised, most people made decisions for her, they never asked what she thought of anything. She looked up at the stranger, "I'm Holly by the way."

"Nathaniel, its nice to meet you. Garcon, a tall black coffee! This one is on me."

Wanda was carefully cleaning the inner workings of the robot when her phone rang, not that she noticed. She had turned off the ringer as well as vibrate, not wanting to be disturbed in her delicate work.

"What a beautiful machine," she purred to herself. "So complex, and yet so simple."

She wiped away dust from a dislodged chest piece to discover the symbol of Thadeus Becile. "I wonder why your brothers never mentioned you," she spoke to the deactivated robot, as though it could hear. "I'll have to ask them about that later." She stepped back from her work, admiring the much cleaner robot and noticed the screen on her phone glowing a bright blue, signaling a message.

She picked up the phone and looked at the screen. Why would Norman call me? She wondered before listening to the voice mail. She listened first with growing fear than anger. She dialed Nathaniel but was dismissed with a "Not now Wanda," before he abruptly hung up the phone.

She made no attempt to clean up the lab before she left. She stopped only to lock the door as she stormed off to the Walter manor.

She burst through the door of the Hall of Wires, knowing The Spine would undoubtedly be there as usual. Before The Spine even had time to register who she was she delivered a swift punch to the center of his chest, directly over his blue matter reactor. She could feel pain in her hand, but she knew it was nothing compared to what she knew The Spine was feeling.

He fell to his knees as the pain suddenly coursed through his every sensor. An anguished cry of shock and pain escaped his lips.

"Nobody messes with my brother," she hissed. "Especially not some useless hunk of metal." She crouched down beside him, locking his eyes with her own. "You've got a problem, you come to me." She said, the words loaded with venom.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving The Spine alone to his agony.


	25. Chapter 24

It was almost 90 minutes before The Spine was 'okay' again. His limbs were still slightly stiff as he walked out of the Hall of Wires. He pulled out his phone and made the call he was dreading. "Peter, can we talk?"

"Study 27." Was Peter's clipped response, before hanging up the phone.

The Spine tucked his phone back into his pocket and made his way down the hall. He dreaded the conversation to come.

Outside the study, ignoring the urge to walk away without a word, he knocked on the wall next to the empty doorway. "Peter?"

"Enter." The Spine walked into the room quietly. Peter sat back in his chair and gestured for The Spine to sit as well. "You wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to apologize for this morning. For Holly."

Peter tipped his head to the side slightly, "Is there something more you'd like to tell me Spine?" He asked, skeptical that he had asked only to deliver an apology.

The Spine debated telling Peter about his altercation with Norman. "No… I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Peter VI looked at The Spine for a moment as if expecting something more. "Anything else?"

"That's all." He stood up taking that as his cue to leave. He tipped his fedora to Peter and turned away.

"So you mean to tell me Wanda came in here raving about the other 'silver son of a bitch'?" A slight bemusement slipped into his tone as he quoted Wanda.

The Spine stopped dead in his tracks.

"You do realize we have to talk about this." Peter stated calmly.

The Spine turned and sat down in front of Peter once again.

"Were you going to tell me about today?" Peter asked, knowing The Spine would know exactly what he meant.

"Yes, I was just trying to figure out how." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling much like a boy being scolded, despite the fact that he had helped to raise Peter.

"And so that's what you've spent the last," Peter paused to look at his watch for a moment. "Hour and a half doing?"

The Spine gritted his teeth slightly in annoyance. "No I spent the last hour and a half in paralyzing pain." He said with an edge of spite creeping into his voice.

"And why is that?"

"Because…. Wanda punched me in the reactor…" He half said, half mumbled.

"She punched you in the what?" Peter asked in surprise.

"The blue matter reactor." The Spine said louder.

"Vest and shirt off." Peter VI said simply in response.

"What?" The Spine asked, confused.

"You heard me." He looked at The Spine's quizzical expression and let out a small huff. "I have to check you for damages." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world as he pulled on his gloves.

The Spine complied, his reactor cast a soft blue light on Peter and the room surrounding them.

Peter gently removed the plates around The Spine's core. Judging by the muffled sounds the Spine made, he was still rather sore. He didn't protest or complain so Peter continued his work. His fingers danced gently around checking the connections and wiring, nothing was strained or broken.

Wanda had punched his most fragile piece, a vital part of his functions, knowing exactly what she could have done to him. A fraction of the inch to the left and The Spine could have been disabled for good. The warfare had to end before somebody was hurt. He reattached the plates to The Spine's chest.

"I'm going to talk to Wanda about this later."

The Spine nodded hollowly, just enough to show he understood what Peter was saying.

Peter looked at The Spine, "Are you okay?" He asked with honest concern.

The Spine buried his head in his hands, a drop of oil fell to the floor, "I nearly killed someone today."

"But you didn't."

"I had him in the air, my fist was clenched, I could see the fear in his eyes. If Rabbit and Hatchworth hadn't been there-"

"But they were." Peter cut him off quickly. "You _didn't _kill him_. That's_ what matters."

The oil dripping from The Spine's eyes started to form a small puddle on the floor. "You don't understand Peter. I could see them. All of them."

"Spine, who could you see?"

He looked up into Peter's eyes, there was no mistaking the pain and agony trapped within. "I could see their faces, the faces of every soldier I let die and every man I've ever killed. That's what I saw when I looked into his eyes, and what I see every time I close mine."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the end of the first war."

Peter grasped The Spine's hands and looked deep into The Spine's eyes. "Why did you never tell me? Maybe I can help you."

"Peter Walter I and II both tried already, it's not a mechanical issue. I haven't told anyone else, I never wanted people to worry."

It only made sense that The Spin was the one to hold one to it all. Rabbit was too worry free, The John was too whimsical, and Hatchworth couldn't remember. Only The Spine could carry the burden for them all.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm going to help you." Before he could protest, Peter hugged him as tightly as he could. The Spine smiled slightly and hugged back, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

Holly smiled. "Well thank you Nathaniel. I hate to ask, but would you mind telling me your last name? The last guy I met tried to convince me his name was Roy Batty."

"Nathaniel Joseph Gregory VIII, Ma'am. May I ask yours?" He was perfectly polite and courteous as he spoke.

"Lovett. Thank you for the honesty, it's something you don't come across much of these days." She smiled a little wider. "Do you happen to have the time?"

Nathaniel took out his pocket watch and opened it to check. "About half past 10. Damn, I have to go to a meeting soon. I dont get much time to go get coffee like I enjoy so much these days"

"Aaron is going to kill me." She muttered before saying, "I'm sorry you don't get to do it as much as you like, but I'm glad you did today." She liked Nathaniel, but she wasn't quite sure what to do, there was still The Spine to deal with.

"Hmm, Aaron is your…boss?" He asked.

"My brother, you'd think he was my boss by the way he acts. We had an argument last night, so I stayed with a friend."She neglected to mention that the 'friend she had stayed with had also been her date. She had argued with him that morning and walked away.

"What was the argument about, if you don't mind me asking."He felt wary about protruding into someone's business but felt an odd amount concern for her.

"I met somebody, a robot, and he didn't approve. He brought up our father. He only said it because he knew it would hurt, but I couldn't stay there, not last night." She looked down at the table and sighed. "Every time I've ever left I've always been home the next morning, 8 am sharp I'm at the door apologizing for what I said, even though I don't mean it."

"A robot? You don't see a girl who goes for the metal that often. Did you need a ride or anything?"

"No, I just… I have to go apologize to someone."

"For what? finding a boyfriend? How old are you anyway?…and where is the COFFEE I ORDERED?"

"I'm 25 thank you very much, and I'm not apologizing to Aaron, not this time. I have to apologize to someone else." She frowned slightly. "Of course I wouldn't have to apologize if he would have left well enough alone." She was stubborn, while she felt bad about leaving The Spine behind this morning, she felt like she did no wrong.

He thought of what to say next, and waited for the coffee he ordered for Holly, wanting to help, he felt almost distressed himself."If it were up to me, you wouldn't be apologizing for anything. You seem more of a victim in this…can you make time? This place isnt worth the wait, I want to treat you to a good coffee"

She smiled at him, "Where did you have in mind?" She couldn't help but feel at least a little bad for leaving the Spine, but he shouldn't have asked after she said she didn't want to answer.

"There's a small hole in the wall cafe about 15-20 minutes away from here, no one knows about it, its never crowded, and they make the best coffee. If your car is outside I could drive you back no problem. That meeting isn't anything too important anyway" His almost unsure smile showed that he had almost no intention to commit on taking Holly out, but that he wont go back on his offer.

"I actually don't have my car with me…" She said nervously, hating to admit it. "I took the bus here." She felt like an idiot saying it, knowing she was just messing up her chances further.

"Well that wont do. I can't have a lady in such a nice dress on the bus. I really don't mind giving you that ride"

"You really don't have to, I only wore this because I went dancing last night." She rolled her eyes slightly, "The guy i was with LOVED dancing, it just wasn't all that amazing, the music was terrible, and he was just too… stiff" She smiled slightly, "To dance, really dance, you have to be fluid, and let the music take you away… if you know what I mean." She internally smacked herself, way to mess it up even more, she thought to herself.

"The robot? Yeah, most of them look like they were built with 2 left feet. I remember when I could dance. I used to be the best dancer in my family until my…accident." He instantly regretted bring it up. "…so, what's your plan now?"

"I don't really know yet, and I'm sure you're dancing can't be that bad at dancing, you at least have to be better than him. I mean really, who ever heard of a singer that can't dance?" She disregarded the remark about the accident, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it and she was okay with that.

"A singing robot who cant dance? Ive heard of a few, although the ones I know cant sing either."

She let out a small giggle. "Oh so you're a comedian now?" She teased. He didn't follow she reminded herself when she almost defended The Spine, and it was only a joke she reminded herself. At least, she thought it was. "Honest and funny, now that, is a very rare combination."

"Well I could say the same about you and your love for aluminum."

"And how do you know it was The Spine? It could have been Rabbit, or Hatchworth, or my coffee maker for all you know. I could be crazy." She smiled at him.

"I never said a name, I said aluminum." He smiled right back at her until he realized what she said. "…Did you say The Spine?" Nathaniel hid his surprise well.

Yes, and I also said Rabbit, Hatchworth, and coffee maker. I guess we'll never know which one." She tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't help but feel like and idiot for letting it slip.

"…So…who would think I would be buying coffee for The Spines girlfriend?"

"I never said he was my boyfriend, I'm certainly not his girlfriend. We've gone on all of one date, and it was made abundantly clear to me that I'm not welcome in their home anyway." She protested, perhaps a little too much, he had introduced her to them as his girlfriend, but they broke up when she ran away. We are broken up, right? She asked herself. She pushed the thoughts away, even if we aren't, it's just coffee, it's not like this is cheating on him.

"I am sorry to hear you were so mistreated, such a pretty young lady too." He realized he was coming on too strong but wanted to keep the conversation going. "So, what about that coffee. From what ive gathered, you deserve a little treat and some polite company after all that"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She smiled at him, he was everything she had thought The Spine to be and yet, somehow he was better. He wasn't lying to her, the way The Spine had with the makeup,not that she could tell anyway. There was no awkward sneaking in, or elaborate dancing dates, just two people getting coffee, it was so normal. It was nice.


	26. Chapter 25

Paige curled into Rabbit's side in their secret spot.

He pulled her closer the soft thrum of his mechanics soothing her. He planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head she needed comfort. His boiler kept her warm as he held her gently she could have died. He didn't leave her side for than a moment with the exception of separating Norman and The Spine.

He looked at her she hadn't said anything since they saw the Becile parts. She hadn't protested as when he lifted her into his arms only clutched at his jacket pressing closer to him. he loved her and it killed him to see her so upset.

Rabbit didn't know what she had seen. He had told her to stay there when they heard the scream but she didn't. She saw The Spin angry as he'd held Norman in the air fist clenched and ready to deliver a fatal blow. She ad never seen any of the robots truly angry it petrified her. She couldn't speak even if she could she didn't know what to say. She focused on Rabbit feeling safe. Everything will work out in time she thought as she held him even closer.

Wanda dialed Nathaniel only to be dismissed with a not now Wanda before he hung up.

Wanda called The Skull. "Lab. NOW."

The Skull hung up the phone. he could tell she was angrier than usual by the tone of her voice. He wondered what she could be so mad about for a moment before Hare and The Jack. It was not his job to ask why. "We're going to the lab."

The Jack giggle psychotically as always and Hare looked angry.

"Why are we goin' there again?" Hare nearly growled.

"I didn't ask." He said before grabbing Hare's jacket by the collar and dragged him along behind him.

They got to the lab within 5 minutes, Wanda was already there with on her hips. "Did you have a nice walk? Took your time?"

None of the robots responded.

"Anyone care to guess why I'm angry?"

No response.

"I'll tell you why. You," She gestured to the three of them, "nearly got my brother killed today. One of you want to give me a reason not to disassemble you all right now?"

"You need us." The Skull stated.

"Do I? And why is that?" She asked, unconvinced.

"If you didn't us you would have locked us away a long time ago." The Skull said flatly.

"True. But you haven't nearly gotten my brother killed in the past."

Hare vented steam angrily and said "How did _we_ nearly get your brotha killed? We didn't even go near 'im."

"No," She produced a few parts from her pocket. "But you did leave these behind. The Spine found these outside the basement window. He went down there because Paige saw someone who looked like Rabbit." She glared at Hare, as did The Skull.

"What was he stupid enough to take credit?"

"No," Wanda snarled. "He was stupid enough to tell the truth. The Spine was going to try to _beat_ the information out of him, information he didn't have."

Even The Skull was mildly surprised, The Spine was rarely violent.

Wanda was tempted to begin to throwing things but stopped herself. "Get out of my sight, she said in a quiet voice so cold it chilled the Becile Bots to their cores as they exited the room swiftly.

Wanda put her back against the wall as she stared at the 'skin' clad robot. She had already replaced the matter core, blue matter with a touch of green, but it was far from a stable form yet. She locked the lab and sent a message to The Skull that he and his 'brothers' to put the robot back later.

Coffee had been nice, they'd talked for a while longer and hadn't had to wait forever for the coffee to come. She took Nathaniel's offer of a ride and convinced him to take her by the Walter Manor if only for a minute.

She climbed out of the car, "I'll be back in just a minute." She walked up to the house and was surprised to find The Spine sitting on a bench outside.

He looked up as she approached. "You came back." He smiled.

"Yes but I-"

She was cut off as he pulled her close and dipped her down into a kiss. In her surprise she didn't fight him, but she didn't kiss back. he let her up after a few moments. "I knew you were different."

"Spine I-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed when you said you didn't want to answer."

"I'm here to say goodbye." She was finally able to say.

"Goodbye"?" he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I… I met someone." Holly looked down, not wanting to say it."

"Oh… Wall that was quick." He was hurt and tried to hide it, his words coming out more spiteful than intended.

"There's no need to be mean. At least I came to say goodbye, Nathaniel thought you didn't even deserve that much."

Rabbit happened to wander by the door and that moment, not knowing they were in the middle of breaking up. "Holly! I-I-I'm sorry about earlier. Just cuz you're Spine's g-g-g-girlfriend doesn't mean I should be m-mean." He looped a brotherly arm around her shoulders and flashed her a toothy grin.

She shrugged the arm off. "I'm not his girlfriend. Not anymore." She spat, She was annoyed by Rabbit and The Spine they were making it harder to say goodbye.

Rabbit looked at his brother with confusion, "But this mornin' you said…"

"Not anymore apparently." The Spine said.

"is it m-m-m-my fault?" Rabbit asked, worrying that his reaction to her had broken them up.

"It has nothing to do with you Rabbit. She's met someone else."

Holly crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I never would have met _Nathaniel_ if you hadn't tried to force me to say something I didn't want to say. I should probably go back to the car, he's waiting for me."

"I think I-I-I want to talk to this guy myself." Rabbit said, hoping to make his younger brother feel better about the whole ordeal.

Before Holly could protest, he stalked towards the car with The Spine following close behind. Holly tried to grab at the Spine's jacket, and beat at his back trying to stop him. "Leave him alone!" She shouted as they got closer to the car.

Nathaniel stepped out of the car quickly. "Can I help you…'gentlemen'?"

Rabbit walked up to Nathaniel, "W-w-w-we just want to talk."

"About?"

The Spine stepped up beside Rabbit and Holly took a few steps back knowing that all three men can be dangerous when they wish to be.

"I-I-I heard you were hitting on my-my-my brother girlfriend. And I-I-I got a problem with that." The Spine didn't speak, just glared at Nathaniel with disdain.

"She didn't exactly stop me, and she didn't exactly say they were together anymore either. Now here is what is about to happen. Your going to take 5 steps back, Holly and I will return to my auto-mobile, and we will have our good-byes. Is that understood 'R-r-rabbit'?"As he mocked Rabbit he slowly rotated his hand

" is your name isn't it? I don't particularly appreciate it when people make fun of my brother, especially not over compensating humans. So before you say anything more I want you to be very careful and think about exactly whose house you are at." The Spine said, not taking his eyes off Nathaniel for a moment, something told him that this man was dangerous, and that there was something very wrong with him.

Holly didn't approach any of them, she could see the argument was not yet over, both of them had a stubbornness not so easily over come

Locking eyes with The Spine, he thought for a moment. "My apologies. I should have known better then to expect anything else from this house, but my words stand. Holly and I are leaving, whether you step back or not is your choice but don't leave any marks on my Auto."

"Oh no b-b-buddy. I don't think we're done talkin'" Rabbit said taking a step forward.

The Spine put out an arm stopping Rabbit from going further. "Who are you anyway? … You seem familiar." The Spine said.

"I am the man who isn't afraid to defend himself if necessary, I am the man who can treat Holly right, and I am the man you dont want in front of you right now. Now if you would excuse us, all I wish for is to leave with Holly and have this confrontation to be done with." Nathaniel grew angrier and more defensive slowly but surely.

The Spine looked at Holly, "I know you probably don't want to hear anything I have to say, but this man is dangerous, don't go with him."

Nathaniel tried to talk over The Spine. "I am no more dangerous to you than you are to me, don't listen to him. After what he's put you through he would say anything to get you on his side."

The Spine glared at Nathaniel. "Do you have a last name? Or are you like every other cartoon villain, one name that's supposed to strike fear into our hearts with that and that alone. You don't scare me."

Nathaniel was reluctant. "…Gregory. Nathaniel Joseph Gregory VIII"

"I knew it." The Spine said with a degree of dissent. "Holly, I know this man, he's dangerous, getting involved with him will get you hurt."

"Holly, get in, we're leaving before he tells any more lies." Nathaniel opened the car door for her.

Holly walked towards Nathaniel and cast a glance at The Spine, she cast a glance at The Spine before climbing in. Thats all they were, lies. They couldn't be anything more, could they?

"Well gentlemen, I bid you good bye. I can promise you I will not be returning."

She gave a half hearted wave at The Spine and Rabbit when Nathaniel turned away, The Spine looked hurt, but she knew it was all fake. It had to be, because if it wasn't she was making a mistake. A big one, but she stayed with it none the less. As the car pulled away from the driveway, she could see The Spine, beginning to chase the car down the way in the rear view mirror. She looked straight, refusing to let loose the tears that threatened to come streaming down her face. He'd had his chance to run, to chase her as she walked away. She didn't look anymore. The time for running was over. "I never want to come back again, can you just take me home?"


	27. Chapter 26

After a week Rabbit stopped trying to cheer The Spine, knowing his attempts were futile. He decided to take advantage of the situation while it lasted.

"The Spine, Can I g-get ice cream?"

"sure Rabbit."

"Can I see y-y-y-your guitar S-Spine?"

"Anything you want Rabbit."

The Spine was neglectful at best, content to spend his days skulking in the Hall of Wires alone. He missed rehearsals, forgot song lyrics, nothing seemed important to him anymore.

Rabbit was allowed to roam the manor without discipline, his only boundaries were the occasional scoldings by Peter. There was nothing to stop him when he wanted to go to the basement.

Paige was reluctant at first, but joined him in the end. Knowing she had to conquer her fears, she traipsed down the stairs after him, still cautious. Her goggles hung around her neck, catching the light as she moved. Her white dress almost seemed to glow in the dim light. Rabbit smiled at her, she was so beautiful.

"You know, you d-don't have to stay down here if you don't wanna." he hoped she wouldn't leave, but he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to.

"I want to be here, as long as I'm with you I have nothing to worry about." She smiled at Rabbit, and stretched upwards on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek.

Rabbit and Paige giggled and joked as they dug through the boxes of forgotten items that filled the room. A picture here, an invention there, things that words couldn't describe. Everything was going well until Paige screamed.

Rabbit was suddenly by her side as she shook, pointing at what appeared to be a body, her mouth still contorted in a silent scream. He looked at it with wide eyes before seeing the slightest shine of metal in the darkness. He released Paige for a moment, turning the 'body' to face them, revealing the half metal face. "See? There's nothin' to be scared of. It's just a robut." He smiled at Paige who was still staring at it warily, not quite understanding what she was seeing.

"I think we should go tell Peter about this…"

Rabbit's smile dropped for a moment, can I t-take a look at it f-f-f-first?" P-p-p-please?" He flashed Paige puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Well… I guess there's no harm in looking… " She said, trying more to convince herself than anything. "Just be careful."

Rabbit nodded enthusiastically, kissed her, and went to work on the bot.

She sat back on her heels as he carefully peeled away a portion of the synthetic skin in a way that made her shiver. He looked at the face with interest, examining it with care before looking closely at the hands. He looked at the chest last, removing the plates with tender care. The reactor glowed with a strange blue-green glow. "What in the w-w-w-world?"

Paige recognized the combination of matters, something that was always warned against, this mixture was obviously highly unstable. "Rabbit, don't!" She screamed, seconds too late as his finger across the edge of the reactor.

The bot exploded.

Rabbit was thrown backwards into the wall, but remained relatively undamaged as he deflected the debris.

Paige was not so lucky.

She had been thrown hard against the wall as well. Several of her bones broke with a sickening crack and her head was thrown back with a solid thud, but no injury was so troubling as the shrapnel imbedded in the center of her chest.

"Paige!" Rabbit shrieked as she let out a soft, terrified whimper. She was dying, he'd seen men on the battlefield with similar wounds before, none of them recovered. "Paige I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I shoulda gotten Peter. Th-th-this is all my fault." He blabbered as he tried to stop the blood that that was beginning to stain her dress a deep red.

"S' okay Rabiit." She coughed and small drops of blood flew from her lips like rubies. She reached up with her good hand and stroked his cheek, "s' all gonna be okay."

The light in her eyes was fading quickly as he silently screamed over the Walter Wi-Fi for someone, _anyone_ to help. "You're g-g-gonna be okay. W-w-we're gonna get ya help." He moved a strand of hair from her face. "N' we'll have lots more adventures togethah."

"R-rabbit, will you hold me?" Tears started to spill over, she was so afraid to die. She knew what was coming as the world around her grew dimmer with every passing minute.

He pulled her into his lap as gently as he could, wincing at her quiet whimpers. He held her close to him as she shook.

"I don't want to die R-rabbitt. Please. Please. Don't let me go." She shivered against him. "I-I-I'm so c-c-cold Rabbit."

He held her closer, rocking back and forth himself as he held her, close. "I love you, Paige. I-I'll n-never let you go." He kissed her again, knowing that it would be their last. He stroked her hair as she coughed bringing more blood with it.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and fear, "I l-l-l-love you too." her head lolled back slowly as she slipped away.

Rabbit let loose an ear splitting screech, "NO! NONONONONO!" He shook her, as though she was only sleeping, "PAIGE!" He cried out. He lifted up her lift form, carrying her princess style up the stairs from the basement.

Just as he mounted the final steps, Peter VI rounded the corner, toolbox in hand, having heard the robots desperate screams. He gasped and the toolbox dropped from his hand, clattering loudly against the floor. He ran to the sink and vomited suddenly and violently. He looked up at rabbit, watching as Rabbit cradled her with one arm, closing her eyes for the final time. "Is she…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Rabbit face was streaked with oil, as he said quietly and simply, talking more to himself than Peter, "Paige is dead."


	28. Chapter 27

The Spine had all but blocked out his connections to the Walter Wi-Fi, reducing them to no more than a slight hum in the back of his mind. He had chosen to remain in his room that day, breaking the monotony of the Hall of Wires.

He replayed his memories of Holly, they're date and the morning after. He missed her, and hoped she was alive and okay. He had let his guard down, allowed himself to have real feelings for her, even started to fall for her as she lulled him from his nightmares. He should have known better.

He felt the buzz at the back of his mind intensify in short bursts for a few moments before quieting completely. He turned the Wi-Fi signals back up, listening. The sudden lack of noise was strange, but wasn't particularly bothersome.

He looked down at the paper he had been sketching on absentmindedly, and her eyes looked up at him. He snapped the pencil he was holding and crumpled the paper, this had to stop.

Suddenly the Walter Wi-Fi came alive once again with three words. Three words that shook him to his very core.

Paige is dead.

The Spine ran to the staircase.

The way that Rabbit held her she could have been sleeping. Her head rested against his shoulder, one arm draped across her waist, her eyes were closed, and the hint of a smile still danced on her lips. The shrapnel was still embedded deep within her chest, shattering the illusion.

The Spine came into the room within a minute of hearing the news. His knees nearly buckled beneath him. She had been so young.

Paige had only worked for the Walters for a few months. The Spine himself had interviewed her. Now she was dead in his brother's arms.

"What happened?" He asked Peter, seeing that Rabbit was even further from okay than the inventor.

Peter looked at The Spine, his voice was choked with sobs, "I don't know. I heard some noises, and Rabbit screaming. I went to investigate and then…" He gestured to Rabbit, a sob cutting off the end of his sentence.

The Spine understood what he meant. He sent out a message to everyone else, telling them all to get to the manor immediately. He didn't use his phone. He never needed to, but it made him feel more human. Now was not the time for thinly veiled charades.

Brianna was the first to arrive, her phone was still in her hands, attempting to decipher The Spine's message. The phone tumbled from her hands as she looked up. "No." She whispered, she tried to run to Rabbit. The Spine hooked his arms around her waist as she passed by, pulling her back against him, and effectively holding her back. Brianna kicked and screamed clawing at his arms. "No no no no no no!" Her legs gave way beneath her as she broke into deep sobs. The Spine spun her around, allowing her to rest her head against the fabric of his vest. "She can't be…" She cried into the silk. "She just can't."

The Spine could hear Steve entering the manor.

"Spine, you needed something? What's the big rush?" Steve called out from the front of the manor.

"Kitchen." The Spine called back to him, keeping his calm.

Steve came around the bend minutes later, still wearing his trademark smile. The grin vanished the moment he saw Paige. "Holy crap!"

Steve looked around the room, taking in everything that was going on. Peter VI was still in shock, Brianna was shaking in The Spine's arms, the silver bot still stared at his brother. "Have you called everyone?" Steve asked The Spine, who was obviously the most level headed in the situation.

The Spine nodded slowly, "You were first to show up after…" He gestured to Brianna who was still struggling to stay standing.

Steve nodded slightly, thinking. It had been 30 minutes since he had gotten the call from The Spine, Michael never ventured far from the manor. If Michael had been on his way, he would already be there. Steve pulled out his phone and dialed Michael's number as he stepped into the next room.

Michael saw it was Steve calling and set down his coffee. He stepped outside out of respect for the band that was playing. "Hey Steve."

"Where are you at?" Steve sounded annoyed, but there was something else in his voice that Michael couldn't place.

"At a coffee shop, why?"

"Didn't you get The Spine's message?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing. The only butt you need to be worried about is yours if you don't get it to the manor soon." Steve hung up and went back to the kitchen to see if he was needed.

Michael came into the manor ten minutes later, slightly exasperated. Before rounding the corner to the kitchen he called out, "Alright Steve, who died?!"

All eyes went to Michael as he entered the room.

Michael looked at all the people staring at him for a moment before seeing Paige. He blushed a deep red. "Ohmigod….Ohmigod….. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. I just….. I'm sorry." He continued to mumble quiet apologies to anyone who would listen.

Wanda and Norman came in together. Wanda was more than a little bit annoyed at being called away from her work, especially by The Spine. "What the hell is so important…?" her voice trailed off when she saw Paige. She recognized the shrapnel as being a piece of the bot she had worked to carefully on, her legs gave way beneath her.

Norman caught her just before she hit the ground, but he wasn't looking so stable himself. Steve moved to help support her, whispering some words of encouragement to Norman. He let him know it was okay to leave the room, advice which Norman gladly took.

Wanda stayed, staring at Paige, paralyzed by her own guilt. The robot she had fostered, had killed an innocent girl. She knew her robot had been built to kill, but not her. Never her.

"Where are Hatchworth and Matt?" Steve asked as he took account of the people in the room.

"Matt's on his way, I don't know where Hatchworth is." The Spine said, not moving.

"I think I might… I'll be back in a few minutes." He left the room and swiftly made his way to the vault.

Hatchworth was there, as he had expected, it was a familiar place for the bronze bot to power down. He went to Hatchworth and carefully powered him on, pulling him out of stasis. A soft click sounded through the near empty vault as hatchworth powered on. Steve stood by, waiting for him to wake.

Matt showed up only moments before Hatchworth. "Hey, what's going…. woah." He looked at the body. He turned around and walked out of the room for a moment, paused and went straight back in. He pointed at Paige for a moment, "That's a…" He put his hand down, looking at The Spine. "Is she…?" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence as he stared in disbelief at the body of the girl he had met not so long ago.

Steve led Hatchworth into the kitchen with a grimace. Hatchworth looked at Paige and then at The Spine. "Did she have a malfunction?" Hatchworth asked, as though he was asking if the sun was out. Hatchworth walked over to Rabbit, peering closer at Paige. "She seems to be leaking hydraulic fluid at an alarming rate. should take a look at that."

The Spine raised an eyebrow, mouth slightly open. Michael stared at Hatchworth, his face contorted with conflicting emotions of shock and disbelief.

"Michael, can you take Brianna for a minute?"

Michael nodded, wrapping his arms around her as The Spine released his grip.

"Hatchworth, can you come with me for a minute?"

Hatchworth followed The Spine out of the room with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong, The Spine?"

The Spine placed a hand on Hatchworth's shoulder. "Hatchworth, do you know what's going on?"

"Paige appears to have suffered a breakdown." Hatchworth said bluntly, not seeing the flaw in his logic.

The Spine searched Hatchworth's eyes for any recognition, finding none. "Hatchworth, you do realize Paige is human right?"

"Why of course I know that The Spine."

"Humans don't have breakdowns, Hatchy." The Spine paused for a moment. "You know when a robot breaks down, and sometimes they don't wake up? It's a lot like that."

Hatchworth stared at The Spine in disbelief. "I'm sure it's nothing Mr. Reed can't fix."

"Hatchworth." The Spine said, looking the bronze automaton in the eye. "Paige is dead. She didn't break down, and she's not going to wake up." It pained him to say it so bluntly, but the truth had to be said.

Hatchworth finally understood what The Spine meant. "But she can't be dead." He said, tripping over the word 'dead' as he forced the foreign pronunciation past his lips.

"I know this is hard on you Hatchy, but right now we need to be strong. For Rabbit."

The Spine and Hatchworth went back to the kitchen where they all struggled to grapple with a harsh reality.

Paige was dead.

Matt spoke up out of the silence. "Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

Michael, Steve and The Spine let out a small collective laugh, eliciting a look of confusion from Matt.

"We have a certain… understanding with the police. They don't come out here anymore." The Spine explained.

Matt frowned slightly, "Shouldn't we at least call her parents?"

The Spine nodded slowly, taking the phone off of the counter. "That would be my job. Excuse me for a few minutes." He stepped out of the room.

He took a deep breath before dialing. The phone rang for a few moments before a woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Mrs. Law I presume?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm The Spine, I'm calling from the Walter Manor."

"Oh yes, I remember you. You're one of those robots."

"Yes I am. I'm afraid I'm calling for reasons other than being social."

"And those reasons would be?" She asked, her voice sounded impatient, as though she had something more important to be doing.

"I have some distressing news. It's about your daughter."

"Paige? Oh my god is she okay? Is she hurt?" All traces of impatience had disappeared from her voice replaced with an overwhelming amount of concern and panic.

The Spine paused trying to fight for the right words. "Your daughter passed away this morning. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

A choked sob sounded from the phone, "You mean… she's dead? How? How did this happen?!"

The Spine swallowed. "I can't be certain. I believe it was an accident in the lab, I wasn't there, only my brother Rabbit was."

"Well then ask him! She was my daughter, I deserve to know what happened to her."

The Spine stiffened slightly, "My brother is indisposed at the moment. He's still in shock from losing her, I don't know if you are aware of this, but my brother was in a romantic relationship with your daughter."

A laugh of contempt sounded from the phone. "I would hardly call it 'romantic' he's just a piece of metal, just like you. He can't feel. I don't care if he's in 'shock'. I want to know what happened to my little girl!"

The Spine vented Steam angrily but kept a cool head, reminding himself that anger was a normal stage of the grieving process for humans. "I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs. Law, but there's still the matter of her funeral to attend to."

"What of it?"

"We have a cemetery here at the manor where we traditionally bury our loved ones. It's well maintained, and has open access to family members."

Another laugh from the phone. "Are you insane? Do you honestly think you have the body of our little girl."

"Mrs. Law, we-"

"You listen to me you piece of scrap of metal.

We.

Are.

Taking.

The.

Body."


	29. Chapter 28

In Paige's Wake

Mrs. Law hung up on The Spine with a definitive click. He had been expecting the tears and anger, but not that. "Oh god, Rabbit..." he said quietly to himself, realizing his older brother would be heartbroken.

He walked into the kitchen with a somber expression, fending off tears. "We need to get her cleaned up. They'll be coming for her soon." He swallowed hard, feeling all the eyes in the room go to him.

"Who's coming for her, Spine?" Brianna asked, slightly afraid.

The Spine sat down in one of the chairs, resting his elbow on his knee, and his head in his hand. "They want the body. They won't let us bury her."

Everybody was silent, no one had expected that. Paige had been like family to them all, and family was always buried in their graveyard, but not this time. They wanted to fight it, but there was nothing they could do or say. Her family, her real family, had spoken.

Hatchworth moved to take Paige from the gently trembling Rabbit, gingerly lifting her from his arms as though she was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch.

The Spine looked at Rabbit. There was blood. So much blood. It stained his jacket with a thick, dark shine. It spread across his arms and chest like a grotesque mural of the happenings of the morning. Rabbit hadn't said a word yet, just stood in his place shaking.

"Rabbit, are you okay?" The Spine asked.

Rabbit looked at his younger brother, shook his head, and walked out of the room. The Spine stayed where he was for a moment before chasing his brother down the hall. "Rabbit. Rabbit wait!"

Rabbit stopped, but didn't turn to acknowledge his brother's approach. He stayed standing there until The Spine caught up to him, before beginning to walk once again. The Spine followed in silence unsure of what else to do.

Rabbit stopped in front of one of the drawing rooms, he hesitated for a moment before walking in, and heading straight for the desk. The Spine watched with curiosity as Rabbit opened one of the drawers with a look of utter despair.

Rabbit withdrew a manilla folder with shaking hands, before closing the drawer once again. Rabbit carried the folder with care before settling on the couch, holding it in his lap, still unopened.

The Spine moved to sit beside Rabbit as the copper bot opened the folder. Drawings of every assortment splayed across both their laps as Rabbit shook, wracked with silent sobs. The Spine could see the small signature that graced the bottom corner of every Page. Every drawing had belonged to Paige.

The Spine gently lifted Rabbit into his lap as if he were a small child instead of his older brother. He wrapped his arms around the automaton. holding him close as he silently shook, crying for his lost love.

"It's gonna be okay, Rabbit." He spoke softly, taking the role of older brother upon himself once again. "Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" The Spine asked more for sake of formalities than anything. Rabbit shook his head into the silk vest vigorously and forcefully, obviously not ready to talk yet. The Spine respected his brother's decision didn't ask Rabbit to speak again.

Later that night Michael entered the room, distressing news looming in the forefront of his mind. Michael approached him with the utmost care, as though the automaton might attack, although with the news he was carrying, it wasn't an unreasonable assumption to make.

"Spine?" Michael said softly.

The Spine looked up when he heard his name. Rabbit had drifted into a gentle stasis an hour before, but The Spine hadn't moved him out of his lap yet.

"Can I talk to you for a minute... Alone?" Michael asked, swallowing slightly.

The Spine hefted the copper bot into his arms, placing him back on the couch gently. He followed Michael out of the room, walking until they were just outside of the doorway, not wanting to go to far away from Rabbit. He looked at the engineer expectantly, "Well?"

Michael rubbed at the back of his neck as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

The silver bot crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. His patience had worn out hours before with the events of the day. All he wanted was to be with his brother, to comfort him and make the pain go away. "Are you going to get on with it or am I going to be standing here all night?"

"You know they picked up the body earlier right?" Michael asked meekly, trying his best to make a smooth transition to the news and failing miserably.

"Yes. If that's all you came to say I think we're done here." The Spine said, turning on his heel with the intention of returning to Rabbit's side.

Michael looked down at the floor pinching his eyes closed and biting his lip. he fought back all the instincts telling him to let the conversation die as The Spine turned away. "Spine, wait."

The automaton turned back around.

Michael looked up into The Spine's piercing green eyes. "Mr. Law was there and he said..." He trailed off.

The Spine placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, he could tell that the engineer was having trouble forming his thoughts into words. "Michael," he said, softer this time. "what did he say?"

Michael swallowed hard, tears welling in his eyes. "He can't go to the funeral. None of us can." His head dropped low as he held back the sobs that threatened to escape.

The Spine's expression of worry and compassion cracked as it contorted into one of anger and rage. "What do you mean we can't go to the funeral? We have every right to be there."

Michael whimpered slightly in fear. ""They said that if any of us show up, they'll have us arrested, and Peter will be arrested if they see any of you."

The Spine's hands clenched into fists, "What am I supposed to do now? How do I tell him?!"

"Spine..." Michael said softly, trying to calm him some.

"Do I just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Rabbit. I'm sorry Paige is dead, but I have more bad news to add.' "

"Spine." Michael said, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

" 'You can't go to her funeral!' "

"Spine." Michael said louder, reaching out to place a hand on the automaton's sleeve.

The Spine wrenched away from Michael's touch. "What?!" Michael pointed at something behind him. The Spine turned around to see Rabbit standing in the doorway of the drawing room. "Oh god, Rabbit I-"

He cut off his own sentence as he looked at his brother. His face was expressionless, but in his eyes, in his eyes was all the pain and sadness of the world. Rabbit shook his head, numb with the pain of losing Paige. In his sorrow he was strong, his mind was impenetrable by The Spine for now. All of his pain and sorrow and memories were locked away for him and him alone. He could hear Michael and The Spine calling after him, but pretended not to, continuing on with his long, unchanging strides. This was something he had to suffer through on his own.

He went into the Hall of Wires, locking the door behind him with a quiet click. He far prefered the comforts of his own room, but for now, he needed the privacy only a door could provide. He blocked out all others to mourn the loss of Paige in his own perfect silence.

A note was slid under the door after an hour had passed. 'Memorial at the pond. Dawn' The elegant script of The Spine glared at him from the paper a reminder of just how wrong the world seemed. Rabbit folded the note, tucking it away into his pocket. He emerged from the Hall of Wires a few minutes later, with no one around to see him. He had something he had to do before dawn.

He didn't return until the early hours of the morning, when the dark hadn't yet began to fade from the sky.

The Spine was pacing the living room frantically, not having realized Rabbit was leaving until he was already gone. He turned to Rabbit with an expression of both anger and worry. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere we could think of!"

Rabbit didn't speak, simply held up a rose. It was a perfect shade of lily white with a perfect bloom, not a single damaged petal, not a thorn in sight, it was beautiful.

The Spine knew immediately what it was for, looking at it for a moment. "Dammit Rabbit, why won't you talk to me?"

Rabbit just stared at The Spine with a hollow expression, gently holding the rose.

"I'm sorry she's gone Rabbit, but you have to speak." He searched Rabbit's mismatched eyes for any trace of comprehension. "Please. Talk to me. Say something, anything at all."

Rabbit didn't say a word, just held the rose, a single dark tear rolling down his cheek. He mouthed the word 'no' as he shook his head. He looked up, directly into The Spine's eyes, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'.

The Spine blinked back his own tears as he pulled Rabbit into a hug, careful not to crush the rose. "Please." He whispered, "I need my big brother."

Rabbit hugged him tighter, holding his younger brother as he cried, but still would not speak.

People began to arrive an hour before dawn. Everyone donned their darkest clothes, their expressions sullen and hollow.

Rabbit began the ceremony with the lighting of a candle setting it to out to float across the pond in the dim morning light on a small piece of wood. It cast small flashes of light out onto the water as it floated away from the shore. Colors slowly began to invade the sky as the sun peeked over the edge of the distant hills. A small picture of Paige sat before them all, as they gathered at the shore. Rabbit stepped back with the rest of them, not yet submitting his rose.

The Spine was the first to step forward, kneeling as he placed a deep red carnation at the base of the picture frame. "Paige, even though you're gone, you'll always be in our hearts." The Spine had never been good at saying goodbyes.

Steve was the next to step forward, laying a golden tiger lily beside the carnation. "There may be no good in goodbye, but at least we never found the hell in hello." He said, altering a quote he had heard long ago.

Peter VI and Wanda were the next two to step forward, walking together as neither wanted to step back.

Peter carried a hyacintho materia, a unique flower only grown in the Walter greenhouses, that seemed to almost glow in a vibrant shade of blue.

Wanda carried a darker flower, a deep black with reddish streaks running across the petals. They both placed their flowers among the others.

Peter VI was never one for words, he just nodded to the photo, as though it could see him. His expression was unreadable beneath the wooden mask as he took a step back with rest.

Wanda stayed where she was for a moment and whispered, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." It was just quiet enough that even the automatons didn't hear. She stood up, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. She walked away, past the rest of the mourners. She wasn't stopped as she walked away, and for that she was thankful. She had so much left to do still, and so little time to do them.

Michael stepped forward, already crying as he laid down a purple iris among the flowers. "You were so young, and new. You had so much left to see and learn, and I guess, the hardest thing to say," He stopped for a moment, catching his breath between sobs before choking out the finals words, "is goodbye." His sobs became stronger, and he was unable to rise from his knees as the sobs wracked his body, paralyzing him.

The Spine gently took Michael by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet, he helped Michael to walk to and lean on Peter VI, just in time to see Hatchworth step forward with a small bush in hands.

The bush had reddish-green leaves, with the dirt clumped roots still attached, The Spine raised an eyebrow, but allowed Hatchworth to say his goodbyes before asking about it.

As Matt and Norman stepped forward, The Spine pulled Hatchworth to the side. "Hatchworth, was that poison ivy?"

Hatchworth cocked his head to the side, "I saw the others bringing foliage as well. Did I do something wrong, The Spine?"

The Spine patted him gently on the back. "No Hatchy, just... try not to touch anyone until you wash your hands." They stepped back with the others as Norman and Matt finished their goodbyes.

Brianna stepped forward, tears clouding her vision as she laid a pale blue snapdragon in the pile, careful not to touch the poison ivy. "I'll miss you." She didn't trust herself to say anymore as she stepped away.

Rabbit was the last to step forward, leaning the rose against the picture frame carefully. He dropped to his knees, and sat back on his heels. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen.'

The Spine could see the words forming on Rabbit's lips, but still no sound emerged.

"I loved you Paige. I still love you.' He reached out, gently touching the photograph with a single digit. 'I would do anything to have you back.' He hung his head low, no longer mouthing anything as he sat in his unbroken silence.

The Spine signalled the others that it was time for them all to take their leave. Norman had already left in search of Wanda, but the rest went back to the manor without protest. Rabbit needed space to mourn and they would allow him that.

Hours passed, then days, and Rabbit still would not speak. The Spine became convinced it was a maintenance issue, but an examination by Michael quickly proved him wrong. Rabbit could speak, he just refused. Michael and Hatchworth bribed him with sandwiches and lack of repairs; The Spine lectured, yelled, and begged; Steve, Matt, and Brianna sat with him for hours in hopes that he might utter a single word; But it was all to no avail, he didn't speak.

Rabbit drifted through the house, just watching and listening, as though he too had become a phantom of the manor.

It came as no surprise to The Spine when Rabbit came to watch him working in the Hall of Wires. The silence hung thick in the air between them, the only sounds were the buzz of electricity, the grinding of gears, and the occasional puff of steam.

I loved her Spine.

Rabbit's voice came in softly over the Wi-Fi. The Spine's head snapped up, his attention rapt as he looked to Rabbit, who appeared to be staring off into space. The Spine went back to his work after another minute of silence, half believing he had imagined it.

I loved her, and now she's dead, and it's all my fault.

His voice chimed quietly over the Wi-Fi once again.

The Spine did his best to hide his surprise as he turned to his brother. "what do you mean by that, Rabbit?"

The events of her death were still uncertain. All they had found in the basement where the pieces of what might have once been a bot, and what they suspected to be an empty power core, neither of which were good.

She said we should get Peter. I didn't want to, I just wanted to look at it.

Rabbit spoke only through the Wi-Fi, not even acknowledging The Spine's existence within the Hall of Wires.

The Spine walked to Rabbit, forcing the copper bot to look him in the eyes with a firm hand. "Rabbit." He said in a commanding voice. "What happened down there?"

While Rabbit's face was pointed towards him, his mind was far away, his eyes look straight through the silver bot, and into the distance.

I'm sorry Paige. I'm so sorry. I shoulda never touched it. We never shoulda gone down there.

Black tears began to stain his cheeks, and for a fraction of a second, his barriers dropped. The Spine could see the pain, and sorrow, and memories Rabbit had fought so hard to keep from him. The Spine nearly stumbled backwards at the sudden onslaught of emotion and information.

Rabbit didn't speak, simply held his arms up and out to his brother, who pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'm s-s-sorry, Spine." Rabbit cried into his brother's shoulder. "I', s-s-so s-sorry."

The Spine just held Rabbit closer, tears of his own slipping out. "You never have to apologize to me rabbit. Not now, not ever."

"She'd b-b-b-be here if it w-w-wasn't for m-me." He sobbed.

The Spine rubbed his older brother's back as he embraced him. "You can't think like that Rabbit. Accidents happen, and we can't change that, but you can't blame yourself."

Rabbit released his brother, looking him directly in the eyes. "I-I-I-I shoulda b-been there when ya n-n-needed me." he looked down at the floor. "I'm a t-t-t-terrible older brothah."

"You aren't a terrible older brother. I don't think I could ask for a better one." He planted a gentle kiss on Rabbit's forehead.

Rabbit hugged The Spine once more. "I-I-I love you, S-spine."

The Spine hugged his brother back tighter, "I love you too, Rabbit."


	30. Chapter 29

Wanda walked farther away from the mourners, the tears springing into her eyes with each long stride. She was far faster than Norman was, had he tried to chase her he could never catch up to her.

The lab was not a far walk, she could make it on her own. She entered with a grimace, tears blurring her vision as she tried to make sense of the day before.

She slammed her back hard against the wall, bracing herself as a migraine split her skull. The heels of her palms pressed tightly against her temples as she waited for the screaming pain to pass. It did within a few minutes, only to leave the seeds of doubt and anger sown deeper than before.

The harsh fluorescent light reflected off of the still untouched instruments. She had placed the carefully polished tools out in the days before in anticipation of her work to come. She moved a hand across the table swiftly, knocking the once so meticulously placed items to the linoleum floor haphazardly.

A dark red appeared across her palm where a scalpel had torn through the soft skin like butter. She let out a soft hiss, reaching for a nearby drawer. She fished out cotton and a roll of bandages. it was by no means a permanent solution, but for now it would suffice, it stopped the bleeding if nothing else.

With her hand firmly wrapped, she walked to a small cabinet across the lab. She pulled out a bottle of gin and a bottle of tonic, setting them on a small table as she grabbed a glass. She needed a drink, something to stop her head from spinning and to make her brave.

She withdrew her phone, placing it on the table next to the glass. She fixed the drink with a practiced hand, settling herself in one of the comfortable chairs. She took a sip from the glass before setting it back down.

She stood up, walking into Norman's office, opening the wooden box that sat on his desk, she withdrew a cigar and replaced the lid. She walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. As Wanda leaned against the wall staring at the drink and phone she pulled a matchbook from her pocket, something she had taken to carrying many years before.

She lit the match with ease, holding it to the end of the cigar. Taking a long drag she mused the decisions that lay ahead. She had to end it all, this game needed to end. She took a swig of the drink, savoring the flavor as it burned its way down her throat.

She sat down once again, taking the phone into her hand, dialing Nathaniel's number, feeling the anger and sadness coming to the moment he picked up the phone she screamed into it with a strength she never thought she had. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! It's your fault SHE'S DEAD!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Wanda. What happened?" He asked, honestly confused, holding the phone slightly away from his ear at the sudden volume.

"Like you don't know! Paige is DEAD. YOUR bot. YOUR idea. YOUR FAULT!" She screamed once again. Her hand clenched into a tight fist, her cigar on the table next to the glass, still smoking.

"How is this my fault? Tell me exactly what happened." Nathaniel stated with a perfectly calm and icy tone, failing to see how someone's death was his problem to worry about.

"Your bot exploded. You told me to keep it here. You said no one would get hurt. That only those damn Walter bots would die. Now she's dead!" She pinched her eyes shut tightly for a moment, opening them again as she reached for the glass with a shaking hand. She took another drink, igniting the fire in her throat once again.

"I never said to keep it where it could hurt someone. How much have you been drinking?" He asked incredulously, making an assumption from the slight slur of her usually punctuated voice.

"None of your goddamn business. Maybe you didn't hear me. Paige is dead! You know how long she worked for us? 3 months, she was so young. Care to guess how she died?"

"No, I don't, and I don't care if she's dead. This isn't my fault and you need to put down the drink and own up to it. This is on you."

"It was an explosion!" Wanda cried into the phone. "She died crying and in pain. A piece of shrapnel went through her chest. She's lucky Rabbit was with her or she would have died alone in a dark basement. But you don't care! As long as the rivals go down you don't care. No wonder you're a cyborg you lack basic humanity!"

Her comment on his humanity wounded him more than he let on. He kept his cold tone of mockery about him in his reply. "Was anyone else hurt in the explosion? Someone who matters maybe?"

"Wow. You are a piece of work aren't you? What hoping maybe Peter or The Spine died? The only other person hurt is Rabbit because he's emotionally scarred for life." She shuddered at the thought.

"Well I certainly don't appreciate you wasting my time with your drunken ramblings. This is your fault. Now is there anything important to tell me or do you feel the need to take another shot and yell at me like I give a damn about your problems?"

"Go die in a dark hole. I'm done with you, you inhumane son of a bitch." Wanda's tone was cold and dark, no more yelling, just a simple statement that almost seemed to chill the air around her.

Wanda didn't allow him time to respond as she turned around, whipping the phone across the room, shattering it against the far wall on impact.

She gripped the sides of her head, as though she was trying to block the words that had already been spoken. This is your fault.

"Not my fault. Can't be my fault." She mumbled to herself. She took another drag from the cigar before pressing the tip into the granite ashtray, and finishing her drink with a grimace, she needed the courage it would provide her.

In the absence of a fireplace she threw the glass into the chemical exhaust hood. Wanda smiled at the sound of the grinding of the ex as they attempted to process the shards of glass, bringing the machine to a screeching halt.

She stood there for a moment relishing the rare moment in which she was free.

the bots. A small voice nagged at the back of her mind. What about the bots?

The bots moved to the forefront of her mind as she walked into her office. Wanda instinctively moved to the wall, gently skimming her fingers along it until she found the familiar notch. She removed the panel from the wall. It was undetectable if you didn't know what you were looking for. A black box was nestled into the wall behind it, which she pressed the flat of her hand to. She tapped out a complicated rhythm with the tips of her fingers.

With a final flourish she pressed her palm against the front of the box once again, hearing the front panel slide free with a light click. Inside the box there was only a few things. An old necklace that had belonged to a mother she had never known, the deed to Becile tech, a few other small items she had picked up along the way, none of which she reached for.

Her hand dipped into the back of the safe, her fingers gripping unfamiliar metal as she withdrew the object she desired. She closed the box, and quickly replaced the wall panel before taking the time to examine what she had examined from the safe.

The beginning of the end of it all.

She pulled back the hammer, testing the weight and feel of the firearm in her palms.

She rested it on the table, reaching for her cell phone instinctively before remembering it lay in pieces on the floor. She picked up the land line from her desk, dialing The Skull's number. "Skull. Get your brothers and get to the lab." Her voice was less clipped and harsh than it was usually, the first indicator that something was very wrong, not that he noticed.

She hung up the phone, before yanking the cord out of the base, breaking the wires and disabling it. The last phone in the lab was now useless.

She picked up the gun, walking back into the lab. She grabbed another glass, pouring another drink as she sat down, watching the door. She settled with the gun in her lap, a finger already on the trigger.

When the door opened not long after she called, she was surprised, it meant they had been near the lab, a rare occurrence. The Skull and Hare entered, half dragging The Jack behind them. She didn't speak, her eyes as flat and hollow as The Skull's. Before any of them had the chance to speak or act, she lifted the gun, firing it at Hare.

An electrical pulse fired from the barrel, connecting with the Hare, a bright flash of light filled the room. Hare convulsed into a pile of grinding gears as his circuitry was fried and his brain short circuited. He twitched once more before his screaming died away.

The Jack looked at Hare, laughing maniacally as though it were a joke rather than the death of one of his brothers. Wanda trained the gun on him, waiting until he looked at her, still giggling, to pull the trigger.

Another electrical pulse and flash of light, this time The Jack was the one to fall. The Skull made no move to try to stop her or to help his brothers. Wanda stared down at The Jack, a smile playing across her lips. It was far more satisfying than she had ever imagined to hear the psychotic laughter that had once filled her nightmares break into the pained screams of a dying machine.

She raised the gun. pointing it at The Skull, and spoke. "You should have raised me right."

The Skull cocked his head to the side, "And how would you have had me raise you?" He asked. He was scrambling for time to think, to plan, anything to postpone the inevitable.

Wanda glared at him, "Ever heard of something called love or compassion?"

The Skull crossed his arms, "Those are for the weak. You're not weak."

Wanda stared at him down the end of the barrel, "You're right, I'm not weak. I'm strong." She squeezed the trigger, shooting the pulse directly into his reactor, causing it to spark as he twitched and fell. He clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to give her the satisfaction of his scream.

She kicked him. "Scream." She said calmly. When he didn't she pushed him onto his back, planting her heel firmly over his reactor, pressing down hard. In his final moments, he let out the scream she longed for. She threw her head back, listening, taking pleasure in the final sounds he made. He died, and once again there was silence pervading.

It was almost over.

She turned on a light piano melody through a speaker using an mp3 player she rarely had use for. She lugged two large canisters out from the back room, careful to close all of the doors behind her. She sat down with the canisters next to her, a tear in her eye,

This was it. The end of it all, everything she worked for was about to mean nothing. The chaos that surrounded her seemed appropriate. She twisted the valves of each canister, releasing the carbon monoxide. She sat back in the chair, taking deep breaths as she had her last drink. her head lolled back as she waited for sleep to overtake her. She began to get dizzy as she waited, a light headache, the end was near. She felt warm, letting the glass slip from her fingers, as sweet oblivion overtook her.

Norman entered the lab a few minutes later, he had taken his time to get there, knowing Wanda worked through things best on her own. He had purposely slowed, taking his time allowing himself to be lost in thought as he walked, stopping altogether at points. He regretted it all.

He didn't see her at first, only seeing the chaos, he pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth smelling the gas. The bots lay crumpled on the floor, the instruments strewn across the floor, and the shattered cell phone.

It was only then he saw Wanda, seemingly asleep, her glass fallen to the table beside her, he could see the canisters next to her open. "Wanda!" He screamed, running to her. He scooped her into his arms, veins coursing with adrenaline as he ran out the door with her. He tried to wake her to no avail, listening for a heartbeat he found it almost gone, her breaths were becoming more shallow. He left her outside running back into the lab looking for the phone only to find it disabled. "Damn it!" He cried.

He picked her up once again, trying to sprint through the yard toward the house. In the distance he could see the other members finishing their procession to the house.

"HELP!" He screamed as loudly as he could. "For the love of god, help!" He stumbled slightly nearly dropping her, his adrenaline levels falling fast as he became hindered by her weight. "Please!" He screamed, finally catching the attention of The Spine.

The Spine could see Norman carrying something, he seemed to be struggling. He couldn't quite make out what it was a he waved the others to go in, walking towards him.

Norman laid her down on the ground, unable to carry her any longer. "No. No. No." Feeling her pulse become weaker.

The Spine got closer, sprinting as he saw that Wanda was laying in the grass, unmoving as Norman cried and screamed. "Move." He said firmly, pushing Norman out of the way. He checked her pulse and breathing, she needed a hospital, fast. He lifted her up off of the ground, walking as he questioned Norman. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He blubbered in tears. "I came into the lab and…. and it was trashed and-and her phones were smashed. I could smell gas, and she was there."

"Sounds like she tried to commit suicide." Not caring about how it would hurt Norman to hear it.

"What? Wh-" He was cut off by his own sobs. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." The Spine placed her in the car, and turned to Norman. "You have to drive, I'm going to try to keep her breathing."

Norman opened his mouth to protest, but The Spine stopped him. "You can either get in the car and start driving, or we can argue while she dies."

Norman shut up, he drove with white knuckles as he drove to the hospital, breaking multiple traffic laws as he sped to the hospital. The Spine accompanied Norman, carrying Wanda into the hospital.

"This woman need immediate medical attention. He spoke out in a deep and commanding voice, one that made the orderlies turn to him. Doctors came running in, a stretcher at the ready. The Spine set her down gently, "Carbon Monoxide poisoning he said to the doctor, I believe it was attempted suicide."

"How long?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know, he found her, and she was already unconscious." The Spine said cooly speaking for Norman.

What followed for Norman was the longest day of Norman's life, as he struggled to breathe himself waiting for Wanda to be awake again. The Spine sent a message back to the manor, alerting them of the situation.

Norman was eventually allowed in, tears in his eyes as he walked to Wanda. "hey." he said softly, taking her hand.

"Hi." She croaked softly.

"How are you feeling?"

She shook her head. "Don't ask that. You already know the answer."

They stayed in silence for a few moments. "Why?" He asked quietly.

"You don't want to know," she said softly.

"Please. Tell me why. I still love you no matter what, just tell me why."

"It's my fault she's gone." Tears fell from her eyes, her heart speeding up some. "You should've just let me go."

Norman shook his head, "I'll never let you go. I love you too much." He looked her in the eyes. "We'll make it through this. We always do."


	31. Chapter 30

**Several Months Later...**

The Spine awoke from stasis with a soft click and a puff of steam. Gears spun quietly as he rotated his joints with acute precision. He closed his eyes for a moment searching the Wi-Fi for any important messages.

Suddenly his eyes shot open. It was Christmas Day. The Spine had already gotten his shopping done, and the gifts wrapped, but something was very wrong.

The Spine had woken up under his own power. In the last 116 years he had never woken up on his own, not on Christmas.

"Rabbit?" He called out to the empty room, hoping that maybe he was hiding as a joke. "Rabbit?" He called out again, sliding out from underneath the blankets, yet another human comfort he allowed himself.

He stood up carefully, before beginning a methodical search of the room. There wasn't much space for Rabbit to hide in the small room. The Spine had kept it purposely minimalistic and clean, the closet was empty, and the underside of the bed was barren. This was very wrong.

He extended his search to Rabbit's room, only to find an untouched bed, and the organized chaos of how Rabbit lived. With one glance he could tell the copper bot was nowhere to be found within the mess.

He methodically searched the manor, trying to find any trace of his brother already knowing he wouldn't find him, still he checked every room. Even Rabbit's 'secret room' was empty.

The Spine stopped for a moment outside of Peter VI's room before quietly entering his room. He silently checked for Rabbit, already knowing what the result would be, but still he held a small flicker of hope.

That hope was quickly smothered as he took a few steps towards Peter's bed after an unsuccessful search. He heaved a heavy sigh, expelling a cloud of Steam from his spine vents.

"Peter.." He said softly, shaking the sleeping inventor

Peter V i grumbled something unintelligibly and rolled over, away from the silver automaton.

"Peter." he said a little louder and more commandingly. he shook the man with more force, attempting to rouse him from his dosing state.

"Five more minutes Rabbit. 'M tired." He whined, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I'm not Rabbit." The Spine put emphasis on the word Rabbit, allowing his deep voice to register with Peter for a moment.

Peter lowered the blanket, peering at the silver bot standing over his bed. "Spine? What are doing in my room?" He glanced at the alarm clock, still half asleep. He glared up at The Spine, "It's 8 am. 'm going back to sleep."

He tried to pull the blanket back over his head, but The Spine wouldn't allow it. "I know how early it is Peter. I wouldn't have woken you if it wasn't important."

Peter sat up, stretching some, but still grumpy. He crossed his arms on his chest, still glaring. "Well? What is it?"

"Rabbit's gone."

Peter's glare faltered, his eyes widened with concern. "What do you mean Rabbit's gone? I'm sure he's somewhere in the manor."

The Spine shook his head, "I've checked everywhere Peter, he's nowhere in the manor."

Peter sighed, and rubbed at his temples. "Alright, you get me a coffee, I'll get my keys. We're going to go looking for him. He can't have gotten too far."

Rabbit knelt down carefully in front of Paige's grave, keeping a hand behind his back as he looked longingly at the polished tombstone. "Hiya Paige. Merry Ch-Christmas." He smiled, as though she was alive and well again, sitting in the graveyard before him. "You woulda loved the m-manor right now. It's s-s-s-so pretty, b-but not as pretty as y-y-y-you." He paused for a moment.

"I miss ya every day. I still l-l-love you, you know." He closed his eyes, holding back the dark, oily tears that threatened to fall. "I hope you're happy...wherever you are. Peter t-t-told me you went to heaven and that it's real n-nice there. I asked The Spine if robuts go to heaven once, he said he d-didn't know." A single tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a dark streak on the copper. "I-I-I don't care w-where I go as long as it's with y-y-y-you."

He took a few breaths, suddenly his face lit up with happiness. "I know we said n-n-n-no presents, but I got you s-s-somethin' anyway." He moved his hand out from behind his back, revealing a small rose bush. With his free hand he scooped a small hole in the dirt to plant it in. He placed the bush with the utmost care, shifting the dirt back around the roots and patting it down.

"I-I w-worked with P-p-peter to make this for you when you were still..." he looked around before leaning in close to the grave and whispered, "Living." As if it were some massive secret that couldn't risk being overheard. "I'll still b-b-bring ya flowers, just not so-so-so-so much now that ya got your own." He examined the rose bush for a second and said, "These are special roses Paige. They're blue. I w-w-wanted to get ya somethin' real special for our f-f-first Ch-christmas. I know your favorite color's blue."

Rabbit sat back on his heels smiling, before looking down at the ground shifting like a nervous schoolboy and asking, "So, what'd ya get me?" He looked at the grave before jumping up. "You're hidin' it aren't ya? Tryin' to make it more fun?"

He looked around before seeing a small silver box nestled in the grass behind the head stone. "Aww. Y-you shouldn't have." He picked it up, going around the gave and sat down, the rose bush between him and the headstone. He carefully peeled away the wrapping to reveal a small plain white box, just small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He removed the lid with a tentative smile, and let out a small gasp at the contents.

Peter and The Spine searched the city, checking every ice cream parlor and pet shop they could find. Passing a cemetery, The Spine could see someone placing flowers on a grave, and it suddenly occurred to him exactly where Rabbit could be. It had been so long since he had woken up with Rabbit gone, the most likely explanation had slipped his mind. He was visiting her on Christmas. Rabbit visited her every day but was always home before the sun rose in the sky. He should have guessed that today would be different. "Turn left up ahead." He said calmly and without explanation. Peter let out a small sigh, willing to try anything to find their lost copper bot.

As they pulled up outside of the graveyard The Spine climbed out of the car, Peter made a move to do the same, but the silver automaton held up a hand telling him to wait. Peter begrudgingly obliged, and watched as The Spine entered the graveyard on his own with slow, careful steps, as though his walk alone could wake those who were so restfully sleeping within.

He watched with a slight melancholy smile played across his lips as he saw Rabbit get up, walking around the grave before spotting the box he had planted there. He knew Rabbit would visit and that he would bring her something special, he only felt it was right to give him something in return. Even if his brother never knew it was him, he didn't care, anything to make Rabbit smile. He moved to a grave stone beside a tree, attempting to hide himself from the copper bot's view, but still wanting to watch as Rabbit opened the small white box.

Rabbit gently dipped a finger into the box lifting the delicate golden chain out with care. At the end of the chain hung a small golden locket, inscribed with an ornate 'P' with a small clasp on the side. He undid the clasp with nimble copper fingers, being careful not to damage it.

On the left side was a picture of Paige, still young, no older than 2 or 3 years old, sitting on her parent's laps. The right side was a small drawing with incredible detail, he could tell it was hers as soon as he laid eyes on it. A miniature portrait of himself stared back up at him, a light smile danced on the lips of the portrait, in stark contrast the quivering of his lips as he looked down at it.

Feelings of sadness and loss overwhelmed the automaton, he was nearly knocked backwards by the sudden amount of pain that he felt. He closed it, a tear fell to the ground leaving a dark mark in the dirt. He held it in the palm of his hands for a few more moments, tracing over the 'P' with a single finger. He looped the chain around his neck, tucking the locket away inside of his shirt and jacket, not that he cared if his brothers saw it. They could tease him to their hearts content, but he would never fight or protest.

"N-now you'll al-always be with m-m-me Paige." He placed a twitching hand over the center of his chest where his blue matter was hidden under layers of clothing. "Right h-h-here."

He smiled slightly, gazing longingly at the grave, trapped in memories, "I kn-kn-kn-know you're not h-here anymore sweetie, b-but you're still with me in my dreams." He sighed, another tear falling to the ground, spreading the the dark patch on the dirt further. "H-hows about s-s-s-sing for ya? One more t-time, I w-want you to know that when I sing it at concerts, I-I-I-I'll be thinkin' of you." He took a pause before singing.

Didn't have to look my way,

Your eyes still haunt me to this day

But you did,

yes you did.

You didn't have to say my name,

ignite my circuits start a flame.

But you did,

yes you did.

Oh turpentine erase me whole.

I don't a-want to live my life alone.

Well I was a-waitin' for you all my life.

Set me free

my-

He paused, stopping to fight off the recurring breakdown. He took a deep breath, the tears falling free and dark, dripping from his eye sockets, and down his cheek plates.

Honeybee

The Spine stayed hidden in his vantage point, watching and listening. He had the found the locket as he had packed away her things so many months ago. He hadn't opened it before tucking it away into his pocket. He watched as Rabbit placed the chain around his neck, tucking the locket away. The Spine felt tears begin to stain his own cheeks as Rabbit began his final serenade to Paige for the final time.

It suddenly became clear to him what happened. Rabbit had found love, real love, one that didn't fade with death. What he had been searching for for so many years his brother had found by chance in Paige. A love stranger, and sadder than death itself.

He slid his back up against the tree, trying to brace himself, vulnerable and pained by the sudden realization. He was happy for his brother, but he wondered, will I ever find the same thing? He thought he'd felt it in that night with Holly, and with the heart wrenching goodbye, but maybe there was hope for him yet. He could always dream it, and maybe someday it would be real, but for now he just leaned his head down, trying to hide the tears that fell.

"I'm sorry Paige. I-I-I thought I l-loved them, b-but I was wrong. J-Jenny and H-H-Honeybee don't hold a c-c-candle to you." His stuttering worsened as he became emotional. He planted a gentle kiss over the place where her name was etched into the stone. "I should never t-t-t-touched that bot. Y-you might still b-b-be here if I-I-I c-called Petr when you t-t-told me t-to." He placed his head in his hands. "It's all m-my fault you're d-d-d-d-dead." I'm s-sorry."

he raised his head from his hands, wiping away the oily tears. he stood up and ran a hand across the top of the gravestone. "M-merry Christmas, Paige. I l-love you."

He walked over to where he knew The Spine was hiding. The Spine didn't see him approach, his head dipped low, lost in his own thoughts. Rabbit placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Come on Spine, let's go home."

The Spine stood up, wiping away his tears, and together, they walked out of the graveyard.

_**Author's Note: This is the last chapter until the sequel comes out hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
